Colliding Worlds
by Light Avatar
Summary: Two wars, two powers, two teens, and two accidents result in one gigantic mess. Where is Harry Potter, and just who is this Adam Park? Power Ranger crossover, set during Zeo, AU after OotP. DISCONTINUED.
1. Transportation Issues

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

**Author's Note:** In the HP timeline, this takes place in the summer between fifth and sixth year (1996). Since I'm not sure exactly when the PR season transition happened, I'll take a guess and set this during the beginning of Power Rangers Zeo. If anyone could tell me exactly when Morphin' changed to Zeo, that'd be much appreciated.

Chapter One: Transportation Issues

_Number Four Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England, U.K. — 2:00 a.m._:

In a perfectly normal town, on a perfectly normal street, in a perfectly normal house, lived a perfectly normal family…and their nephew, Harry Potter.

Currently two wizards, one witch, and the aforementioned Harry stood in the entrance hall of the otherwise normal house, grouped around a large trunk and surrounded by a Silencing Charm, so as not to disturb the sleeping inhabitants of the house.

"I don't want to go!" Harry yelled angrily, making his companions sigh in exasperation.

"Look, Harry, I know you're still upset about Sirius's death," the witch, who was young with spiky pink hair and brown eyes, began, but Harry cut her off.

"UPSET?! He was my godfather! And now you want me to go back there and just pretend everything's all right?"

"Do you think Sirius would have wanted to you grieve like this?" one of the men asked tiredly. "Please, Harry. I loved Sirius as much as you did, if not more. I know how you feel."

Harry turned to him and stared into his amber eyes for a long moment, before nodding reluctantly. "Fine, Remus. I'll go. But don't expect me to like it."

"Here," said the other wizard, offering a quill. "This is a Portkey. It'll activate in a few seconds."

They each touched the object, with Harry resting one hand on the trunk. "Three, two," the witch counted off.

Suddenly, an owl swooped through the window and fluttered agitatedly around their heads. Startled, the three adults let go of the Portkey, expecting Harry to do the same. Unfortunately, he held on just a second too soon, and disappeared in a swirl of magic.

"Stupid owl," the witch, called Tonks, grumbled. "We'll have to apparate back."

"What was so important anyway?" Remus wondered, taking a slip of parchment from the animal. He unfolded it, scanned the missive, and went deadly pale.

"What's wrong?" the other man, Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, inquired.

Wordlessly, Remus handed the short note over. Shacklebolt read it aloud: _'Do NOT use the Portkey! The Dark Lord has found a way to disrupt the magic. Either apparate, Floo, or fly back. Be careful. Snape.'_

Meanwhile, Harry felt the sickening tug behind his navel and closed his eyes, bracing himself for the ride. To his surprise, there was an unexpected jarring sensation in his torso. Then, a tingling feeling swept over his body, and the world went dark.

…………

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

The giant robot belonging to the Power Rangers turned away from its latest battle, standing with its back to the exploding enemy in the background.

"Whew! We did it!" the red ranger cheered happily, taking off his helmet.

"That was rough," the blue ranger commented, massaging his arm where an earlier blow had landed. "I'm sore all over."

"Let's get back to the Power Chamber. Alpha got some new cream for bruises," the yellow ranger announced.

"Great! Let's go!" the red ranger directed. Each of the teen superheroes demorphed, their uniforms fading into thin air, before pressing a button on the matching watches they wore. Instantly, they turned into columns of colored light that streaked into the sky.

From his headquarters in space, King Mondo, head of the Machine Empire and sworn enemy of the Power Rangers, chuckled evilly. In his hand, he held an object resembling a remote control.

"Are you sure this will work, Klank?" he demanded of his chief scientist.

"Aye, yer Majesty," Klank assured him in his Scottish accent. "Just give it a try! Here they come now!"

With a smile of anticipation (if robots _could_ really smile), Mondo raised the device and aimed it at the nearest beam, pressing one of the buttons. A jet of menacing black energy shot out and struck the green teleport stream.

Adam Park, the green Zeo ranger and the owner of the teleport stream in question, felt a jarring sensation come over him. Abruptly, something tugged behind his navel, and he sensed himself spinning off course. He barely had time to wonder what was happening, before he lost consciousness.

…………

Two wars were occurring on opposite sides of the planet. Two powers were being utilized, and two groups of teens were fighting. Two accidents were taking place at the same time…and two of the boys involved would soon find that such a coincidence would only result in chaos.

**Author's Note:** In case anyone's wondering, London time is eight hours ahead of L.A. time — I think.


	2. Who's Adam?

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Two: Who's Adam?

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 7:00 p.m._:

The first thing Harry heard when he awoke was a high-pitched mechanical "Ay yi yi yi yi!"

"Adam?" someone murmured nearby. Judging from the voice, it was a woman, a woman with an American accent. "Adam, can you hear me? Adam? Please, wake up!"

_'Who's Adam?'_ Harry wondered vaguely. Slowly, he opened his eyes and looked around. He was off to the side of a large room. In the center area were dozens of strange computer consoles and various electronics.

Against the far wall, a handful of display cases housed some odd colorful uniforms, and a large glowing tube was set across from them. What appeared to be a large, glowing, disembodied face hovered in the tube. The…person?…was speaking to a bright red and gold robot, presumably the source of the annoying noise that had woken him.

Next to him sat a teenage girl with chocolate-colored skin and thick black curls. Her eyebrows were furrowed in concern, and she had a hand resting on his. "Adam? Are you okay?" she asked gently.

"Er…where am I?" Harry wanted to know. "And why are you calling me Adam?"

Instantly, the girl frowned. "Zordon!" she called, turning to the floating head. "What happened? Did Adam lose his memories or something?"

"It is possible," the head rumbled in a deep, majestic tone. "Alpha, please scan Adam."

Harry eyed the approaching automaton with suspicion. "Who — er, what — are you? And what are going to do to me?"

"Don't worry, Adam," the robot, apparently named Alpha, said perkily. "This won't hurt a bit!" Producing a gun-like device, he pointed it at Harry and pulled the trigger, causing a beam of blue light to wash over him.

Startled, Harry immediately went for his wand, only to find it missing. In fact, someone had changed his clothes completely from his cousin Dudley's ragged hand-me-downs to a pair of black jeans and a green t-shirt. "Wh-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"There!" Alpha announced, shutting off the beam. "All done. Well, Adam, I can't find anything wrong with you."

"Of course there's nothing wrong with me, aside from the fact that I don't know where I am or why you people keep calling me Adam!" Harry yelled, getting angry. "Now could you please tell me what's going on?"

"There was an accident with the teleportation," the girl explained, although that only made Harry more confused. "Mondo tampered with your teleport, and you were knocked unconscious. I think you might have amnesia, too…well, I don't know where the British accent came from."

"I don't have amnesia!" Harry protested. "What's teleportation? And who is Mondo?"

With a sigh, the girl raised her wrist to her mouth, drawing Harry's attention to the thick yellow metal band, similar to a watch, strapped there. Depressing a button, she spoke into it. "Hey, guys?"

"What's up?" someone, probably a male, answered. "Is Adam awake? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's awake. The problem is, he seems to have amnesia, or something like that. Can you guys come up here?"

"Oh man! We'll be there in a sec," the person promised.

As he tried to make sense of this latest development in his life, Harry ran his hand absently through his hair and abruptly realized that something was wrong. "Um, do you by any chance have a mirror?" he inquired, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Let me go check," the girl responded, raising an eyebrow at the request, but not commenting. She disappeared through a door in the shadows, returning a moment later with a good-sized mirror. "Don't even know why we've got one," she muttered to herself, handing the object over.

Cautiously, Harry peered at it and couldn't suppress a gasp. Gone was his trademark chaotic hair and brilliant green eyes. His scar was no more as well, and his features were completely different. Ebony curls covered his head, and horrified dark brown eyes gaped back at him from a distinctly Asian face. "What did you do to me?!" he screamed in shock.

"What? Adam, what's wrong?" the other teen queried anxiously.

"Look, I don't know what crazy game you're playing," Harry spat, his eyes narrowed. "My name is Harry James Potter, not Adam, and I do _not_ have amnesia!"


	3. Who's Harry?

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Three: Who's Harry?

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, England, U.K. — 3:00 a.m._:

Adam slowly felt himself waking. Confused and worried voices floated somewhere above him, and he strained to listen, trying to figure out what was going on.

"…happened?"

"…the Portkey…Snape…"

"You-Know-Who?"

"…think he's just unconscious…"

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong…"

"…but…why…wake up!"

Shifting slightly, Adam realized that he was lying on a couch. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and glanced around. He appeared to be in an old-fashioned drawing room. It was a very dark and gloomy place, with a strangely evil aura.

'_Reminds me of all those evil dimensions Zedd used to send us to,'_ Adam thought, remember the rangers' former enemy. _'But where am I? What happened? Is this one of Mondo's tricks?'_

A loud cry jolted him out of his musings. "HARRY! You're awake!"

"Huh?" he managed to squeak, before a plump woman with flaming red hair enveloped him in a hug.

"Harry, dear, are you feeling okay?" the strange woman asked.

"Er…" Adam mumbled, trying to make sense of this strange turn of events.

"Don't smother him, Mum," someone else chided, coming forward. The redheaded boy, apparently the woman's son, looked down at Adam and grinned. "Hey, mate, how're you doing?"

"Who are you?" Adam inquired, baffled. "Where am I and what am I doing here?"

"Grimmauld Place, of course," a girl, also redheaded, replied. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Adam stated, frowning. "But…who are all you people?"

"You don't know me?" the boy questioned, perplexed. "I'm your best friend, Ron Weasley!"

Shifting his gaze past Ron, Adam scanned the rest of the people in the room. Four men, a calm fellow with graying sandy hair, a muscled African-American, an elderly redhead, probably the woman's husband, and an ancient man with a long white beard stood talking in a corner, probably discussing them.

For the first time, Adam noticed that all of the adults had British accents and were wearing strange garments that looked like dresses. _'This is bizarre…I don't like this one bit,'_ Adam decided, eying the clothing carefully. _'This whole house stinks of evil. These people could be aliens or something, for all I know. Could I make a break for it?'_

"Harry, can I get you something to eat?" the woman offered. "You're far too thin."

"Um, okay," Adam agreed, figuring that it would at least remove one obstacle to his escape. As soon as she left, he took a deep breath and sat up. When nothing hurt or seemed injured, he carefully stood.

"Are you sure you should be up, mate?" Ron queried. "You look a bit pale. You're even talking kind of funny."

Not bothering to answer, Adam checked for his communicator and was not surprised to see it missing. However, he was bemused by the fact that they'd changed his clothing to some baggy garments that were several sizes too big. _'It might make it more difficult to fight,'_ he noted. _'although that hardly seems like a good reason. Well, at least I'm not wearing a dress.'_

"Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?" Adam responded, playing along for the moment.

"You're _sure_ you're okay?"

"Never better," Adam declared, before he took off. By the time his captors recovered from their shock, he had dashed out of the room and into a hall. Turning, he spotted the front door and ran for it.

Just as he reached for the knob, a loud voice burst out from the wall. "MUDBLOOD! FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS!"

Startled, Adam practically threw himself out of the house and fled down the street, ignoring the yells behind him. Within seconds, he had vanished into the maze of streets in London.


	4. Meet the Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Four: Meet the Rangers

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 7:15 p.m._:

Harry stood, breathing heavily after his outburst. Looking around, he noticed that the girl seemed quite shocked. Noises behind him made his turn quickly, as four teens walked out of the shadows, as if appearing from nowhere. _'Where did they come from?'_ Harry thought, startled. _'I didn't seem them come in.'_

"Um…Adam…or Harry…or…whoever?" one of them ventured, stepping closer. "Calm down, okay? We'll sort it out."

"In the meanwhile, I guess we'd better introduce ourselves, since you don't seem to know who we are," another boy said. He was tanned, with a long brown ponytail and a commanding air. "My name is Tommy Oliver. I'm the red Zeo ranger."

"The red what?"

"We're the Zeo Rangers," the boy who had first spoken piped up. "I'm Rocky DeSantos, blue ranger." Nodding cautiously, Harry noted that Rocky had cropped brown hair and a cheerful nature.

"Katherine Hillard, pink ranger," a blond-haired, blue-eyed girl introduced in an Australian accent. "Call me Kat."

"I'm Tanya Sloan," added the girl who had been with Harry when he first woke up. "I'm the yellow ranger."

"And I'm Billy Cranston," said the last teen, who had sandy hair and hazel green eyes. "I guess you could call me the technician."

"I'm Harry Potter. So…what exactly are Zeo Rangers?" Harry wanted to know.

"We carry the power of the Zeo crystal, and use that power to fight King Mondo and his Machine Empire," Tommy explained. "I know it sounds kind of far-fetched…but it's true."

"Okay…so what happened to me? Why do I look like this, and who is this Adam guy you keep talking about?" Harry demanded.

"Adam Park is the green ranger," Billy told him. "You look just like him, and as far as we know, you _are_ him. Although Adam definitely doesn't have a British accent."

"I'm not him. I know who I am, thank you very much! I don't have amnesia; if I did, why do I have a lifetime full of memories?" Harry snapped.

"Who knows?" Rocky shrugged. "So, then…tell us about yourself."

"Well, I turn sixteen at the end of this month. I was born in England, and I live there with my aunt and uncle," Harry informed them. "I go to a boarding school in Scotland and…I guess that's it."

"Okay…so what are we going to do about this?" Tanya wondered.

"Well, I called Adam's parents; they think he's staying at my house," Rocky stated. "I don't know how long that'll work, though. They'll expect him back by dinnertime tomorrow, at the latest."

"What time is it?" Harry wanted to know. "Where am I, anyway?"

"It's about seven, local time," Billy responded. "You are currently in the Power Chamber, in the mountains outside of Angel Grove, California."

"Oh. So what time would that be in England?"

"Hmm…three in the morning, maybe?" Tommy guessed.

"Then I've been out for about an hour," Harry concluded.

"What were you doing when this happened?" Kat asked.

"Um…it's kind of hard to explain…" Harry mumbled, thinking of the Secrecy Acts. How could he tell them about Portkeys without revealing the existence of magic? Then again, he didn't think these were ordinary Muggles. At any rate, they claimed to possess powers.

"Let's just say…I was traveling through an unusual method," Harry answered finally.

"Hmm…Adam was teleporting when this mess happened," Tanya remarked. "I guess you could call that an 'unusual' method of traveling."

"Do you think they switched bodies?" Billy suggested abruptly.

"It's…possible," Tommy conceded. "Man, what a mess that would be!"

"Then…Adam's in my body?" Harry squeaked. "Oh no!"

"Do you think he'll be able to contact us?" Rocky mused.

Just then, a ringing sound made them all jump.

"Whose phone is that?" Kat asked, confused.

"It's the Power Chamber line," Billy realized. "Alpha got it put in last year…but who else knows the number, aside from us?" His statement made the other teens exchanged worried looks.

"I'll get it," Tommy offered, hurrying to a console. Picking up the phone there, he cautiously said, "Hello?"


	5. Finding a Way Back

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Five: Finding a Way Back

_London, England, U.K. — 3:30 a.m._:

Adam ran for what seemed like hours, not knowing where he was, or where he was going. The streets around him were completely unfamiliar, and he didn't recognize any of the buildings.

He was ready to collapse and spend the night in a park when he spotted a payphone and hastily jogged over. Five minutes of rummaging through the pockets of the baggy clothing he was wearing yielded several coins of varying sizes, and a few British pounds.

It took a while to figure out how much money to use, as he was unfamiliar with European currency, but he finally managed to get a ring tone. _'Okay, who should I call?'_ he wondered. _'They'll probably be at the Power Chamber, scanning for me…hang on, didn't Alpha install a phone line there? What was the number again?'_ Rummaging through his memories, he managed to pull the number, memorized long ago, but almost forgotten, out of his mind, and dialed.

Someone picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Tommy?" Adam guessed, recognizing the voice. "It's Adam."

"Adam?" Tommy sounded uncertain. "Where are you?"

"I think I'm somewhere in the U.K.," Adam replied.

"What?!"

"Yeah, I'm just as confused as you are."

"What happened? Do you know?" Tommy inquired.

"It's really weird. When I woke up after the teleportation, I was in this weird house, surrounded by these people wearing robes or something. They seemed to think my name's Harry," Adam recounted. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

There was a long silence. Finally, Tommy sighed. "I think so, yeah. You're not going to like it."

"Well? What is it? Just tell me."

"I think you switched bodies with someone."

"Er…did you just say that I switched bodies with someone?" Adam ventured. "Please tell me I heard you wrong…"

"I'm afraid not, man. I've got Harry right here in the Power Chamber, and he's in _your_ body."

Groaning wearily, Adam massaged his forehead and tried to think. "Okay…um, can you put him on? Maybe we can figure something out."

"Okay. Hang on a sec…"

After another brief pause, someone else picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Uh…is this Harry?"

"Yeah, I'm Harry…and you're…Adam?"

"Yeah. It looks like you're in my body and I'm in yours," Adam concluded weakly. Absently, he thought to himself that it was quite disturbing, hearing your own voice like that, not to mention with an unexpected accent.

"Er, I'm sorry…I have no idea what happened."

"Me neither. Hey, do you happen to know why I woke up surrounded by people in strange dress-things—"

"It's a long story," Harry interrupted. "Believe me, you need to hear this in person."

"Can you help me figure out where I am? I've never been…wherever I am…before. I think if we can get a general idea, someone can teleport here and take me back," Adam suggested. "I assume this is England, of course, but that doesn't help much."

"Okay, let's see…when you woke up, were you in a dark, creepy house?"

"Yes, that's a good description. I'm not there anymore, though. I sort of ran away…" Adam admitted sheepishly.

"That could make things difficult. What street are you on?" Harry wanted to know.

Sticking his head outside the phone booth, Adam peered at the nearest street sign. "Er…Gri…Grimmau? Something like that?"

"Grimmauld? Is that it? You must have been running in circles then, because that's where you first landed. I know where that is," Harry confirmed.

"Oh, good. Tell Billy and he should be able to get the coordinates," Adam directed.

"Okay…Billy said to tell you to stay there."

"Right. Oh…by the way, Harry…I hope you don't mind I used some of your money to make this call," Adam added awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. I've got plenty of money anyway."

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow and blue light, and two figures appeared a short distance away. "Okay, they're here," Adam told Harry. "I'll see ya in a bit."

"Okay, bye."

Hanging up the phone, Adam exited the glass cubicle and called softly, "Hey guys! Tanya! Rocky!"

The two rangers turned and spotted him. "Adam?" Tanya asked warily. "Is that really you?"

"Yup, it's me."

"Wow. You look…different," Rocky stated, making Adam grin in mild amusement.

"No kidding."

"Come on; grab hold, Adam," Tanya instructed, activating her communicator. Three streaks of energy shot through the sky, and the street was empty once more.


	6. Sorting Things Out

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Six: Sorting Things Out

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 7:30 p.m._:

The three teens landed in the Power Chamber, where Adam was warmly welcomed back.

"Are you okay?" Kat asked anxiously, making Adam smile at her concern.

"I'm fine, guys," he insisted softly. "Where's Harry?"

"Right here," Billy directed, pulling Adam through the group to where Harry stood leaning against a console. "Harry, this is Adam; Adam, Harry."

For a long moment, the two boys stared at each other, getting used to the idea that they were in the other's body. Finally, Adam extended a hand. "Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Adam," Harry replied politely.

"So, can I have that explanation now?"

"Well…all right," Harry agreed reluctantly. "You all better hear this; I don't want to have to repeat it."

Exchanging curious glances, the rangers and Billy gathered around him and listened closely as Harry explained about the wizarding world and magic. Much to his surprise, they seemed to believe him.

"Okay, so let's get in touch with them, and they can switch you back," Rocky suggested.

"Er…I don't know that it's possible," Harry objected. "I'm pretty sure this has never happened before. Besides…I'd rather not go back just yet."

"Why not?" Kat wanted to know. "Did you have an argument with them or something?"

"No…well…" With a sigh, Harry told them about himself and Voldemort, though he left out the exact contents of the Prophecy, only saying that he alone was destined to defeat the Dark Lord.

"I see. That complicates things a little," Tommy remarked. "So you just want a vacation from your life? I don't blame you. I don't mind if you stay here. Zordon?"

Up until this point, the giant floating head had remained quiet, watching the rangers sort things out. When Tommy addressed the tube, Harry looked up sharply, having almost forgotten about the strange being.

"Yes, Harry, you may stay here," Zordon approved, making the teen in question gape at him.

"Er…not to be rude, but…what _are_ you?" Harry stammered.

"I am an interdimensional being," Zordon stated. "I was imprisoned in this warp tube several years ago and I cannot survive outside of it."

"Oh," Harry said faintly.

"But how are we going to fix this problem?" Tanya queried, drawing everyone's attention back to the main issue.

"I think I might be able to construct a device to switch you back," Billy announced.

"Really? Man, you're a genius!" Tommy exclaimed.

Billy merely blushed. "Well…this isn't the first time something like this happened. I don't know if you guys ever heard about what happened to Kimberly and I?"

"What?" Rocky questioned eagerly.

"Well…back when we were still new at this whole rangering thing, I built a machine that was suppose to allow us to read each other's thoughts," Billy recalled. "Kimberly offered to help me test it…but something went wrong, and the machine ended up switching our minds instead."

"You mean…you had to be Kimberly, and she was you?" Adam gasped, horrified. To Harry, he added, "Kimberly was the first pink ranger."

"Yeah. It was a disaster," Billy confirmed. "I managed to fix the machine, and we switched back, but I dismantled it immediately. I'll have to dig up my old notes on that project."

"Okay, we can wait a little," Adam decided. "But what are we going to do about Mondo?"

"Harry, you need to give Adam back his powers," Tommy directed, motioning toward the wizard's wrists.

Confused, Harry followed his gesture, looking down to see a band, just like the other rangers wore, except in green. "Er…this?"

"That's a communicator," Kat identified. "We use it to contact each other. You'd better hang on to it for now, in case of an emergency."

"Here," Billy added, handing Adam another communicator, also green. "Use this one."

"So your…powers…are in these bands?" Harry inquired, bemused.

"No, not quite. Turn your arms like this," Rocky ordered, demonstrating. As Harry looked on in fascination, two matching devices appeared, strapped on his wrists. "These are our Zeonizers. We use them to morph."

"Morph?"

"Metamorphosis: transform into rangers, so to speak. It calls the Power from the Zeo shards and creates a protective uniform," Billy asserted.

"Oh…okay." Holding his arms out, as Rocky had done, Harry carefully imitated the other teen's movements, causing Adam's Zeonizers to appear.

Reaching over, the green ranger took the devices off and put them on his own — well, technically Harry's — wrists, where they flashed green and disappeared.

"Ah, that feels better. By the way, Harry, you really need to work out," Adam remarked with a grin . "No offense, but you're a bit…scrawny. It's not going to be easy, fighting like this."

"Well, wizards aren't really into physical exercise!" Harry defended himself.

"Make sure you at least go jogging or something," Adam warned. "I don't want to switch back and find myself out of shape."

"What do you mean?"

"Adam's a black belt in karate," Tommy put in. "You'd better learn some martial arts. Given that you now look like Adam, Mondo's sure to attack you."

"Great," Harry groaned. "If it's not one psycho after me, it's another! Why do these things always happen to me? What next? What else could happen?"

Rocky winced. "You know, you really shouldn't tempt Fate like that…"

**Author's Note:** The incident referred to here with Billy and Kimberly is from the episode "Switching Places," which aired in the first season of MMPR.


	7. Plans and Plots

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Seven: Plans and Plots

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 8:00 p.m._:

"Hold on a second," Adam said suddenly. "What am I going to do?"

"Harry can pretend to be you, and you can pretend to be him," Rocky suggested.

"But I don't even know you!" Harry protested, looking alarmed. "I don't know anything about you! How am I supposed to impersonate you?"

"Oh, boy…okay, I can tell you some basic stuff. Hopefully, my parents won't really notice anything. I'm not home that much anyway."

"You'll have to stay here, Adam," Billy added. "We don't want that Voldemort guy finding you, and besides, it would raise too many questions. How would we explain your presence?"

"Can't I just be someone's visiting relative?" Adam pleaded, not wanting to stay cooped up in the Power Chamber.

"Well… you don't exactly look like anyone here," Kat commented. "Not to mention, what if you slip up?"

"What about when Mondo attacks?" Adam countered.

"Then you'll already be here. When you're morphed, it won't matter," Tommy pointed out. "Adam, you'll definitely have to work out some. Be careful; you don't have the same reaction time, or balance."

"What about magic?" Tanya mused. "Can either of you do spells?"

"Technically, I'm not supposed to. I'm underage," Harry objected. "The Ministry of Magic monitors student wands during the summer, to make sure we don't do magic outside of school."

"Can they detect it all the way over here?" Billy inquired.

"I don't know. Do you even have my wand, anyway?" Harry wondered, looking at Adam. "I put it in my pocket before I Portkeyed."

Shrugging, Adam rummaged around in the baggy clothing — "hand-me-downs from my cousin," Harry explained — and pulled out a slender length of wood. "Is this it?"

"Yeah. If there's ever an emergency…well, say 'stupefy.' That's a Stunning Spell."

"How do we know Adam can do magic?" Kat cut in. "For all we know, Harry might be able to do it. Does the ability stay with your body, or your mind?"

"Body, I would think," Harry guessed. "We won't know until we try, and I'd rather not get in trouble again. I almost got expelled last summer for doing underage magic. Say…speaking of magic, you're taking this all awfully well."

"We're used to it," Rocky stated flatly. "Rita and Zedd, our first two enemies, were magical, although in a different way. They cast spells and such on us all the time. Besides, we've seen aliens, other planets, giant robots…not much can surprise us now."

…………

_Somewhere in England, U.K. — 4:00 a.m._:

The Dark Lord Voldemort, also known as You-Know-Who and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, sat brooding in the throne room of his dark, gloomy, and unplottable manor.

"Potter, what are you up to?" he wondered aloud. "I know you are there; I can sense you…yet I cannot tell where you are. Is it Dumbledore, that Muggle-loving old fool? Has he hidden you yet again? Or have you finally mastered Occlumency?"

Reaching into the recesses of his mind, he tried once again to locate his foe, but there seemed to be something blocking him. "Where are you hiding?" he snapped in frustration. "I will find you, Potter! You can never escape from me!"

Angrily, he called for his one constant follower. "Wormtail!"

Wormtail, more commonly known as Peter Pettigrew, scurried into the room. "Y-yes, my Lord?"

"Your arm, Wormtail," Voldemort demanded. When Pettigrew pushed his sleeve back, the Dark Lord touched his wand to the Dark Mark and activated its signal, directing it specifically toward two of his Inner Circle.

A few moments later, there were two 'pops,' signaling that his followers had arrived. They bowed low at his feet, trying to hide the sleepiness in their eyes at having been awoken in the middle of the night.

"Lucius," Voldemort whispered, his raspy voice gaining a malicious, snake-like quality. "Tomorrow, you will exhaust all of your resources searching for Potter. The boy has vanished somewhere that I cannot find him, even through our link. There are few places that have such wards, and I want you to investigate each one. Do not make me regret rescuing you from Azkaban."

"I will not fail you, my Lord," Lucius Malfoy promised, hissing the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Excellent. And you, Severus! Have you anything to report?" Voldemort asked sharply. "Did Potter's Portkey work?"

"Yes, my Lord. I returned to Dumbledore only to find the whole Order in a panic. Apparently the boy arrived safely, but seemed to have lost his memories. He was disoriented and confused. Finally, he fled the house and disappeared," Severus Snape recounted.

"Hmm. Well, stay close to Dumbledore. Report back as soon as the old fool learns anything," Voldemort ordered. His demonic eyes flashed red, as he glared at the two kneeling wizards. "I want Potter found…_immediately_."


	8. Rangernapping

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify — when I say "school," I mean summer school.

Chapter Eight: Rangernapping

_Somewhere in space above Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 7:30 a.m._:

"Klank! You fool; I thought you said disrupting the teleportation beam would be deadly!" Mondo raged.

"I'm sure there was some damage, yer Majesty!" Klank protested. "Did ye not say he was at the rangers' base for far longer than th' others?"

"Yes, but look!" Mondo ordered angrily, pointing to the device he was using to spy on the Earth. "There he is, as healthy as ever! Whatever you did must not have been permanent. You incompetent heap of scrap metal!"

Cowering away from his master's wrath, Klank tried to placate the livid robot. "Wait, Sire! I'll take some cogs down right this moment and bring him back for ye!"

"We'll see about that," Mondo growled. "GO!"

The image Mondo had been watching showed six teens walking to school. No one in Angel Grove would have found this odd, knowing that they were best friends. However, there was one person in the group who felt very out of place.

"Are you sure this will work?" Harry asked anxiously, tugging at Adam's backpack strap. "I haven't learned Muggle subjects for years. I don't know anything!"

"Don't worry; I'll tutor you," Billy assured him. "If you don't know the answers, just say so, and then tell the teacher you have a headache and can't concentrate."

"But what about my handwri—"

A shout from Tommy interrupted Harry and made the group spin around to see a horde of robotic soldiers, Klank in the rear. "Attack!" the scientist shouted.

"Great, just what we need," Rocky growled. He and the other teens instantly reacted, running forward to meet their opponents and lashing out furiously. "We're going to be late for school at this rate!"

"I don't think Mondo cares much about that!" Kat yelled back. "Ha— Adam, are you all right?"

"Er…I could use a hand!" Harry panted, ducking under another blow. His reflexes were good, and some movements were instinctual because Adam had done them so many times they were embedded in his muscles, but he still lacked the knowledge and experience to fight hand-to-hand.

Seeing his difficultly, Klank pressed his advantage and circled the area, coming up behind the beleaguered boy. "Cogs! Seize him!" Obediently, the cogs grabbed Harry's arms and held him tight, unaffected by his attempts to get free. There was a flash of light, and they, and Harry, vanished.

Back in the Power Chamber, Adam was awake and had been watching the monitors when the skirmish began. Never one to sit around and do nothing, he teleported down and was about to jump into the fray when all the cogs vanished.

"Hey, where'd they all go?" Tommy wondered, startled. "What was that all about?"

"Where's Harry?" Adam demanded suddenly.

"They took him," Billy realized with alarm. "Mondo thought he was Adam and grabbed him…I wonder why?"

"What are we going to do?" Tanya inquired anxiously. "School starts in fifteen minutes!"

"We could tell the truth," Tommy suggested hesitantly. "It's not unheard of for random civilians to be kidnapped."

"Do we have any better ideas?" Billy queried. When no one spoke up, he sighed and agreed. "Guess it's our only option."

"I'll go back to the Power Chamber and scan for him," Adam volunteered. "You guys go on." As the teens separated, he grimaced slightly and called after them, "Make sure you get my homework!"

…………

_Somewhere in England, U.K. — 3:30 p.m._:

"Potter!" Voldemort hissed suddenly, sitting up.

"M-my Lord?" Pettigrew stammered, startled at the exclamation.

"Wormtail, give me your arm! I must summon my followers! Now!"

"But M-Master…it's in the middle of the d-day…"

"Do it, you imbecile! You care to question my orders? _Crucio!_ Now obey me!"

Trembling in fear, Pettigrew allowed Voldemort to send a call through his Dark Mark. It took longer for the Death Eaters to respond, but eventually they were all gathered.

His crimson eyes flashing madly, Voldemort surveyed his servants and gave his orders. "I have found Potter; he is in America! You will attack him and bring him here at once!"


	9. Hunting for Harry

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Nine: Hunting For Harry

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, England, U.K. — 3:30 p.m._:

When Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, stepped into the kitchen of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, he was greeted with two hopeful faces. The elderly wizard sighed and shook his head, making the waiting teens droop.

"No sign, Professor?" Ron asked, rather unnecessarily.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Weasley. Have you and your sister been up all night?"

"Yes, sir. We couldn't sleep," Ginny Weasley spoke up. "Do you have any idea where Harry is? He can't have gone far, right?"

"I'm afraid he has somehow vanished. Where is your mother?"

"Albus!" the woman in question cried, bustling out of the kitchen. "Have you found him yet?"

"No, Molly, I'm sorry. None of my Tracking Charms could locate him." At this confession, Ron and Ginny exchanged stunned looks. If the most powerful Light wizard of the age couldn't track down their friend, who could?

"Where is Severus?" Dumbledore inquired curiously. "I asked him to meet me here."

"He had to leave," Ron said dismissively. "A meeting, I think."

"A Death Eater meeting?" Mrs. Weasley clarified. "But…it's in the middle of the day! You-Know-Who never calls his followers except at night!"

Just then, the front door opened and Severus Snape staggered in, still clad in his Death Eater robes and white skull mask. "Albus!" he panted urgently.

"Severus, what's wrong? Has something happened?" Dumbledore queried, moving to support the other wizard.

"The Dark Lord found Potter," Snape sneered. "He's sent a group of Death Eaters after the boy."

"They found Harry? Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"America," Snape answered. "The brat somehow made it to America. I'm not sure where; only the Dark Lord knows the exact location. Unfortunately, he's not sending me. I'm to stay and brew potions."

"Is there some way you could find out?" Dumbledore questioned.

Snape shook his head. "It's too risky. There's nothing we can do, really. Somehow, Potter has managed to block his scar link. It only opened briefly for a few minutes earlier; that's how the Dark Lord found him."

Biting her lip in worry, Ginny looked at Dumbledore. "What are we going to do, sir?"

"There seems to be nothing we can do," Dumbledore concluded sadly. "We will have to continue with various Tracking Charms and hope we get lucky. Either that, or we will have to wait until the Death Eaters find him."

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:00 p.m._:

"Have you found him yet?" was the first thing Tommy asked when he and the other teens teleported into the Power Chamber after school.

"Well, he's obviously somewhere in Mondo's territory," Adam replied, not looking up from the console he was bent over. "I'm getting a faint reading, but there's too much interference to pinpoint his exact location."

"Let me try," Billy urged, dropping his backpack and joining his friend. "Are you scanning for his — excuse me, your — DNA?"

"Yes, that and the communicator."

"Okay, what about searching for traces of the past powers you've held? Your body should still carry residue from the Morphin' powers," Billy pointed out.

"Gotcha…scanning…yes! We've got a lock!"

"Can we teleport him out?" Kat inquired, going for the teleportation controls.

"No; Mondo's shields are too strong. We might be able to get someone in," Billy mused. "I've got an invention that can tear a hole in the defenses, but it only works from the inside, so someone has to go in first and then teleport out with Harry."

"If Mondo attacks, I can go while you guys fight," Adam proposed. "They won't be expecting me."

An alarm went off, filling the room with its loud warning. Billy glanced at a screen that showed another robotic monster destroying the city. "Right on time. Go, guys. Adam, take this; it will help you and Harry get out through Mondo's shields."

Immediately, the rangers took up their usual stances. "Okay, guys. It's morphin' time!" Tommy yelled. Summoning his zeonizers, he brought them down and locked them together, while the other rangers followed his example.

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

Once morphed, they teleported out, Adam heading for Harry's position, and the others going to battle their latest opponent.


	10. Converging Paths, Part One

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Ten: Converging Paths, Part One

_Somewhere in space above Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:15 p.m._:

Harry sat, chained to the wall in a cell, and wondered why these kinds of things kept happening to him. _'Maybe I did something terrible in a past life,'_ he mused.

"Look, green ranger!" Mondo cackled, pointing to a screen. "Your friends are being destroyed!"

"Yawn," Harry stated dryly. "All you maniacs are pretty much the same. Although I must say you're much better-looking than Voldemort."

Mondo was rather taken aback at his response. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing of importance."

"Now will you give me your powers, or will you let your friends be destroyed?" Mondo asked.

"I can hardly give you what I don't have," Harry replied calmly.

"What do you mean? You are the green ranger; you carry the power of the green Zeo shard!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I happened to leave that 'power' at home today," Harry told him. He cast a discrete glance at the monitor Mondo had placed before him and noted the absence of the green ranger. _'Where's Adam?'_

As if to answer his mental question, a streak of light shot into the room, and Adam appeared, in his ranger uniform. Quickly, he drew his laser pistol and blasted the chains off of Harry before Mondo could react.

"Come on!" Adam ordered. Only too glad to obey, Harry jumped up and seized the other's hand. "Mondo, your security sucks," Adam added as he activated the device Billy had given him. Both teens teleported away, while Mondo screamed in frustration until his bolts threatened to come apart.

Adam and Harry landed in the Power Chamber. "Thanks," Harry said gratefully.

"No problem," Adam responded cheerfully. "You'll be safe here; I've got to go now. Be back in a little bit!"

"Good luck!" Harry yelled, watching Adam join the other rangers in battle. "And take care of my body!"

…………

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, England, U.K. — 11:15 p.m._:

"_Locatus_ Harry James Potter," Remus incanted. Nothing. "_Locatus_ Harry James Potter!" he repeated, pushing more power into the spell. Still nothing.

"Remus, you're just wearing yourself out," Tonks said gently. "Doing the spell over and over again is just going to give the same results."

"_Locatus_ Harry James Potter!" Remus yelled stubbornly, ignoring her. "_Locatus_ Harry James Potter!" Suddenly, a bright glow of magic erupted from his wand and jumped down to mark a spot on the Charmed map next to him.

"Hey, it worked!" Tonks exclaimed, startled.

"Go get Albus!" Remus ordered, bending closer to peer at the map. "Harry's in…California?"

"Professor Dumbledore!" Tonks called, running into the kitchen. "Professor, are you here?"

"What is it Nymphadora?" Dumbledore inquired, turning in surprise.

Tonks scowled briefly at the use of her first name, but merely motioned for him to follow her. "Remus found Harry, sir!"

"What? You found Harry?" Ginny cried, leaping from her seat. She, Ron, Mrs. Weasley, Snape, and Dumbledore all hurried after Tonks.

"You found something, Remus?" Dumbledore queried, picking up the map and studying it.

"Yes; he seems to be in a town called Angel Grove."

Picking up a quill, Dumbledore turned it into a Portkey. "Here. Tonks, Remus, go and see if you can find him. If you learn anything, come back and report. It's a reusable two-way Portkey; the activation word is 'Potter.'"

The indicated two nodded and took the quill. "Potter," Tonks stated, and they were gone.

…………

_Somewhere in Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:30 p.m._:

"I'm getting a reading on Potter!" Bellatrix Lestrange called to her companions. "If he was hiding before, he's out in the open now!"

"Well, where is he?" Malfoy demanded irritably.

"According to my Tracking Charm, he's close to the middle of the city. Let's go!" Bellatrix ordered.

Instantly, the group of Death Eater apparated, intent on finding and capturing Harry Potter.


	11. Converging Paths, Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Eleven: Converging Paths, Part Two

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:30 p.m._:

"We need the Zeo Zords!" Tommy yelled, looking up at the robot that the rangers had just destroyed, and which Klank had just repaired and enlarged to gigantic proportions. "Let's do it guys!"

The five rangers leapt into their separate zords and combined them into the Zeo Megazord with the ease of long practice. As the two large figures faced off, they failed to notice a group of black-robed figures appear on the ground nearby their feet.

"Where's Potter?" Malfoy snapped, scanning the area.

"What's that?" one of the Death Eaters cried, pointing to the Megazord and its opponent.

"Is that a giant?" Bellatrix wondered, shocked.

"No…that looks like a…what do those Muggles call it? A Robut, I think," another wizard answered.

They watched in astonishment as the Megazord and Mondo's goon battled it out, slashing and firing at each other, until finally, the Megazord dealt a fatal blow with its sword, and its adversary exploded. Triumphant, the rangers teleported down and were about to congratulate each other, when they noticed the Death Eaters.

"Er, who are you?" Rocky asked blankly, eying their robes and masks with suspicion.

Ignoring him, Malfoy pointed his wand at Adam. "Potter, come with us quietly and no one will get hurt."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam responded cautiously. "I don't know anyone named Potter."

"Stop playing games," Malfoy ordered impatiently. "We know you're Harry Potter."

Just then, Remus and Tonks appeared clutching their Portkey. Drawing their wands, they took in the strange scene before them and froze. To them, it looked like the Death Eaters were confronting five brightly colored humanoids, while in the background, metallic debris lay scattered on the ground, still flaming slightly.

"What's going on?" Tonks queried, glancing from the wizards to the strange uniformed beings, and back again. "And who're you?"

Using the secure channel on his helmet, Tommy opened a communication line to the other rangers that no one else could hear. "Guys, I say we teleport out of here. These must be those wizards that Harry was telling us about."

"I like that idea," Adam agreed. "Let's go."

To the amazement of the others present, the rangers then turned into colored streams of light, which traveled up, across the sky, and out of sight.

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:30 p.m._:

"Oh no!" Harry cried.

"What's wrong?" Billy asked, startled. He turned away from the monitor showing the Megazord's fight to see Harry looking at another screen. Said screen depicted about a dozen or so people in black robes and skull-like masks, holding thin wooden sticks.

"Those are the Death Eaters you told us about," Billy deduced. "I supposed they're looking for you?"

"Yeah; I can't think of any other reason they would come here. Their Tracking Charms must have picked up on Adam instead, since he's in my body," Harry reasoned.

The two teens watched the Death Eaters confront Adam, and the green ranger's denial. Then, Harry groaned as he saw Remus and Tonks.

"Who are they?" Billy inquired curiously.

"They're part of the Order of the Phoenix. Professor Dumbledore must have found me too…this is just great," Harry moaned.

"I'd better tell the rangers to get out of there, then," Billy noted. Reaching for a console, he started to contact them, but before he could do anything, five teleportation beams landed. "Hey, are you guys all right? I was just about to call you."

"We're fine, Billy," Kat assured him. "But what was up with all those people?"

"They're looking for me," Harry said grimly. "How are the defenses on this place?"

"Here? Pretty much impenetrable," Billy answered. "There are shields and cloaking devices all over the place, plus alarms, cameras, etc. We have the most advanced technology on Earth."

"But that's just the problem. Electrical technology doesn't work around magic," Harry explained. "And all your alarms and shields can't stand up to a Blasting Charm."


	12. Approaching Danger

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twelve: Approaching Danger

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:45 p.m._:

"Actually, Harry, you have nothing to fear," Zordon rumbled, making Harry look at him in surprise. "The Eltarian technology that the Power Chamber uses is well shielded against the energy that you call magic."

"You know about the wizarding world?" Harry asked. "And what do you mean by Eltar?"

"Eltar is my home planet," Zordon replied. "Most of the ranger technology was developed there. And yes, I have heard about the wizarding world. Do not worry; the shields around the Power Chamber disperse magic, making it useless here."

"Are you sure?"

"See for yourself," Billy answered, pointing to a monitor that showed the images from a camera outside of the Power Chamber. It seemed that the Death Eaters had tracked the visible teleportation beams, as they had just apparated nearby.

"Can they see us?" Tanya inquired, noting the way they were looking around aimlessly.

"No; the cloaking devices are hiding the Power Chamber right now," Billy explained. "If they come about twenty feet closer, they will be able to see the building though. I'm increasing the security measures."

Harry watched Malfoy performing what appeared to be a Revealing Charm. The magic spread outward and dissipated harmlessly. "Wow, I've never seen anything like this," he remarked. "I didn't know it was possible to repel magic. I hope it's repelling Tracking Charms, too." Inwardly, he thought to himself, _'I wonder if I could use this to defeat Voldemort?'_

…………

_Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London, England, U.K. — 7:45 a.m._:

"Did you find Harry?" Ron demanded, as soon as Remus and Tonks returned.

"I don't know," Remus replied slowly. "We did find some Death Eaters, though."

"What were they doing? Are you injured?" Mrs. Weasley asked anxiously, examining them for any wounds.

"No; we didn't fight them," Tonks assured her.

"What happened?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Well, when we got there, the Death Eaters were arguing with these five…people, I guess," Remus narrated. "I think they were people. They wore these brightly colored suits and helmets."

"Do you know what they were arguing about?" Ginny queried.

"We didn't actually hear them argue," Tonks admitted, "but the Death Eaters were threatening them with their wands."

"So what happened?" Ron wanted to know.

"After looking at us for a moment, the five people…er, they turned into colored beams of light and traveled up, into the sky," Remus told them. Ron, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Snape, and Dumbledore traded bemused glances.

"It's true!" Tonks insisted. "I've never seen anything like it. It must be some new kind of magic."

"What happened then?" Dumbledore queried.

"The Death Eaters talked among themselves for a moment, and then disapparated," Remus concluded.

"We'd better go then," Dumbledore decided. "Molly, please contact Alastor and Kingsley, if he can get away from his work, and update the rest of the Order. Here is another Portkey; send them along when they get here."

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "Are you sure you should go, Remus? The full moon is in two days, and you haven't been feeling well."

Remus shook his head stubbornly. "Harry is all I have left. I've been taking the Wolfsbane Potion; I'll be fine."

"Hey, we want to go!" Ron shouted, seeing Remus, Tonks, Snape, and Dumbledore gather around the Portkey.

"No, Mr. Weasley, it's too dangerous," Dumbledore refused. "You must stay here. Don't worry; we'll bring Harry back safely."


	13. Preparation

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Thirteen: Preparations

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:30 p.m._:

"Okay, so it's 'Mom' and 'Dad,'" Harry enunciated carefully.

"Yeah. Here's a layout of my house," Adam said, handing Harry a sheet of paper. "My room is here."

"I don't know if I can do this," Harry murmured nervously. "Besides, didn't you tell everyone that 'Adam' was kidnapped this morning?"

"Tell them the Power Rangers rescued you," Tanya suggested with a shrug. "Say you were knocked out and don't remember anything from the time you were taken to the time you woke up in, say, the park, with the rangers standing over you."

"That sounds good," Tommy approved. "And you'll have an excuse for tomorrow."

"What?" Harry and Adam asked at the same time.

"You have a test tomorrow," Rocky reminded them. "Now you have an excuse. You can say that since you were kidnapped, you couldn't study…or you can say they gave you a drug and you can't concentrate, or something like that."

"A test!" Harry repeated, alarmed. "But…but…"

"It's okay; I'm sure they'll postpone it for you if you ask," Kat reassured him.

"That's not going to help! I can't learn that much in one day!" Harry protested.

"Great," Adam moaned. "Billy, how soon do you think we can switch back? No offense, Harry, but I'd rather not risk my grade like that…"

"At least a few more days," Billy sighed. "I found my old specs, but I have to rebuild my machine _and_ find out what went wrong last time. I never did figure it out."

"And meanwhile, there are psycho wizards running around," Rocky commented nonchalantly. "Sounds like a fairly normal day in the life of a Power Ranger."

…………

_Unplottable location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:30 p.m._:

Tonks, Remus, Shacklebolt, Snape, and Dumbledore stood in their makeshift headquarters, along with retired Auror Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, who had recently Portkeyed from Britain to help them.

"What've we got so far?" Shacklebolt asked, looking around at his companions.

"I talked to some of the locals," Remus announced, stepping forward and presenting a copy of the Angel Grove newspaper. "The colored figures that Tonks and I saw are called the Power Rangers. They're a team of superheroes that reportedly protect Earth from alien invasions."

"That's ridiculous," Snape scoffed. "Aliens don't exist."

"Yes, they do. There's very clear proof in the newspaper archives," Remus replied firmly. "Anyway, I don't see how these Power Rangers have anything to do with Harry. I think maybe the Death Eaters were trying to recruit them."

"That's definitely a possibility," Tonks agreed.

"Why don't we try a scan for recent magic?" Shacklebolt suggested. "I've checked with the Ministry, and there are no witches or wizards currently living in this town. At the very least, we could find the Death Eaters."

"Good idea," Dumbledore approved. "Alastor, if you would?"

Moody nodded and swirled his wand, incanting a charm to detect magic within a twenty-mile radius. When he got the results, he frowned and cast it again. "I don't understand this," he growled.

"What's wrong?" Tonks inquired. "What did you find?"

"According to my scan, magic has been performed in every corner of the city over the past few months," Moody reported. "It's impossible…something's not right."

"Could the Death Eaters have found a way to confuse us?" Remus wondered, looking to Snape, who shook his head.

"If they have, I'm not privy to that information."

"I'm getting very high magical concentrations out in the desert," Moody said suddenly.

"Well, that might bear some investigation," Dumbledore remarked. "_Portus!_ Take hold of this parchment, everyone; let's go!"


	14. The Order's First Move

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Fourteen: The Order's First Move

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:45 p.m._:

When the Order members landed, they were confronted, once again, with a rather singular display. To them, it looked like a group of Death Eaters was random throwing spells at nothing, only to have the magic somehow fizzle out.

"Er…what's going on?" Tonks whispered to Remus.

"What are they attacking?" Shacklebolt wondered.

"Let's get closer," Dumbledore suggested, suiting action to words. They advanced several feet and halted abruptly as a large stone building appeared out of nowhere.

"Where did that come from?" Remus asked, startled. "Mad-Eye, did you see that before?"

"No, I didn't see it at all," Moody admitted grudgingly. "Albus?"

"I had no idea it was here, either. Well, at least it is now clear what the Death Eaters are trying to do."

"But all the magic is just…disappearing!" Tonks exclaimed. "How…I didn't even know it was possible to deflect magic like that!"

"It appears to be a technique beyond my knowledge or abilities," Dumbledore concluded. "Perhaps a new type of ward."

"What should we do?" Shacklebolt inquired, deferring to Dumbledore.

"They do not seem to have noticed us yet, so I propose we leave and return to investigate at a more opportune time. It would be foolish to attack without reason, especially when they outnumber us." Seeing the wisdom in this, the Order members promptly placed their hands on the Portkey and were whisked away again.

Meanwhile, the rangers had been watching from inside the Power Chamber. Harry glanced at Billy curiously. "How come their Portkey worked?" he wanted to know.

"Portkey?"

"It's an object charmed to transport you back and forth between locations; that's how the Order got here and left. Why did the Portkey work if the shields neutralize magic?"

"Oh, they only neutralize magic that comes into contact with the innermost shields. For example, spells thrown at us will hit the shield and dissipate. However, that, er, Portkey, was far enough away that it didn't touch the neutralizing shield, so it was able to function," Billy explained.

"Oh, I see."

"Harry, you'd better get going soon," Rocky warned. "Adam has to be home by dinnertime."

"I don't know if I can do this," Harry said nervously. "I'm not an actor."

"Don't worry; just do your best," Tommy stated reassuringly. "I'll go with you, if you like."

"Would you? That'd be great."

"No problem. Have you got the hang of teleporting yet?"

Looking down at his communicator, Harry cautiously rested his finger on a button. "I just push this, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. Come on; let's go. Might as well get it over with."

…………

_Park residence, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

The pair of teens left the Power Chamber in a stream of red and white, landing in the bushes nearby Adam's house. With Tommy leading, they ascended the steps, where Harry produced the key Adam had given him.

"Hello?" he called hesitantly, opening the door. "Mom? Dad? I'm home!"

"Adam!" Mrs. Park cried, rushing forward. "They told us you were captured by those terrible robots!"

"Er, yeah, but the Power Rangers rescued me," Harry stammered, trying to sound believable.

"Are you okay, son?" Mr. Park questioned.

"I'm fine, Dad," Harry answered. "Maybe a little disoriented, but I'll be okay."

Tommy turned to leave. "Well, I'll see you at school tomorrow, Adam." Hoping the other teen would be okay, he smiled encouragingly and started down the driveway. As he strolled down the street towards his own house, he failed to notice a Disillusioned Moody, standing guard in front of the Order's headquarters, examining him.

_'That lad's got magic smeared all over him,'_ Moody noticed, as he cast yet another Scanning Charm. _'He must be a wizard!'_ And without further consideration, he raised his wand and murmured, "_Stupefy!_"


	15. A Captive and a Chase

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Fifteen: A Captive and a Chase

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

Tommy didn't hear the whispered incantation, but his instincts warned him that something was off. Accordingly, he threw himself sideways, narrowing avoiding the bright red Stunner. _'What was that?'_ he thought, startled. Settling into a defensive stance, he scanned the area, but saw nothing.

_'Good reflexes,'_ Moody noted. This time, he cast his spells silently. _'_Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous! Immobulus! Impedimenta!_'_ Being ready this time, Tommy saw the telltale lights and dodged.

Unfortunately for him, they were a bit too close to the Order's new headquarters. Drawn by the flash of magic, Snape came out to investigate and saw Moody firing on a random teen. He promptly concluded that said teen was Potter in disguise, and fired a barrage of spells that took Tommy by surprise.

"So this is Potter?" Snape asked, walking over to the unconscious boy.

"May be," Moody replied. "Whoever he is, he must be a wizard; there's magic residue all over him."

Undoing his Disillusionment Charm, he Charmed Tommy to be invisible and Levitated him into a empty building the Order was using, while Snape cast a few charms to make any possible spectators feel dazed, so that they would think they were hallucinating (not that he needed to; Angel Grove had seen far stranger things).

Inside the building, the other Order members were lazing about, trying not to fall asleep, as they weren't yet used to the time difference. When they saw Snape and Moody, they gave the pair inquiring glances.

"What was that all about, Severus?" Remus queried. "Why'd you rush out like that?"

"I saw Moody's spells in the street," Snape explained. "We've caught a wizard."

"What?!" Tonks exclaimed. Now interested, she, Remus, and Shacklebolt hurried forward, while Dumbledore followed at a more dignified pace. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but he's literally covered in magic," Moody reported. "If he isn't a wizard, then someone has hit him with about a thousand spells." Lifting the Invisibility Charm, he shoved Tommy into a chair. "Anyone have veritaserum?"

"Now, there's no need to be so forceful, Alastor," Dumbledore chided. "I'm sure the young man would be glad to answer our questions. Remus, if you would?"

Remus drew his wand obligingly. "_Ennervate._"

Blinking awake, Tommy's gaze darted around the room, taking in his opponents and the possible escape routes, before he glared at Remus. "Why am I here?" he demanded. "I haven't done anything to you!"

"We need to ask you some questions," Dumbledore said calmly. "First of all, what's your name?"

"Tommy."

At this, Dumbledore raised an eyebrow, recalling that Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, but he made no comment. "Have you ever heard of Harry Potter?"

"No," Tommy lied promptly. Luckily for him, he was watching Moody rather than making eye contact with Dumbledore, so the Headmaster was unable to use Legilimency on him.

"Are you a wizard?"

"No, of course not!" Tommy snapped. "What are you, insane? Who are you people anyway? Are you part of a cult or something?"

"He seems like a Muggle to me," Tonks whispered to Shacklebolt, who shook his head.

"He could just be acting. I think he's a little too calm for someone in his position."

Seeing two of his captors slightly distracted, Tommy took advantage of the fact that he wasn't tied up, and dashed for the exit. None of the Order members were quite prepared for this, except perhaps Moody, being paranoid.

"_Stupefy!_" he shouted, and his colleagues quickly echoed him, sending spell after spell.

'_Just pretend they're laser beams,'_ Tommy ordered himself. _'You can do this, it's just like fighting cogs or monsters…'_ Barely managing to roll away from the Stunners, he dove through the partly open door and made a split-second decision, turning left down a hallway.

"Come back here!" Tonks yelled, as she gave chase.

'_Why do they always say that?'_ Tommy wondered absently, as he zigzagged down the corridor. _'As if I would really listen to them!'_

Spying an open window, he decided to take the risk, and leapt out, landing in some bushes. Hastily, he kept running until he came to a sidewalk, where he crossed a street, ducked into an alley, and paused, feeling relieved that he knew this territory far better than his pursuers.

Peeking out, he saw that they were still on his trail. There was enough daylight left that they would see him if he left his hiding spot, so that left one more option. _'Should I? It could compromise my identity…but it's not like these people would tell anyone. If they catch me, they might make me tell ranger secrets anyway…guess I've got no choice.'_

So Tommy touched his communicator and teleported away.


	16. Warning

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Sixteen: Warning

_Park residence, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:30 p.m._:

"So will you be able to make up the work that you missed today at school?" Mr. Park inquired.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will be okay," Harry replied, trying to sound confident. "Billy got all my notes and things for me."

"That's nice of him," Mrs. Park said. "What exactly are you studying, Adam? You mentioned something about a science project last week?"

"Oh th-that," Harry stammered. "It was on…chemicals. We finished that."

"Chemicals?" Mr. Park repeated, looking bemused. "What kind of chemicals?"

"Er, different kinds," Harry hedged. "We were…testing the effects of different chemicals with plants." Inwardly, he wondered what Snape would say if he heard Harry describing his class in such a way.

"I see. Well, that sounds inter—" The ringing of the telephone interrupted Mr. Park, and he went to answer it. A moment later, he returned and held the receiver out to Harry. "It's for you."

"Hello?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Hi, Adam? It's Billy. I've got the notes and things from school today, and I thought you might like to come over so I can explain them to you, since you missed the lectures."

"Oh, thanks…er, let me clear it with my parents. Mom, Dad, Billy wants to know if I can come over. He has my homework from school, and there are some things he needs to explain to me."

Mrs. Park frowned. "Right now? We're eating dinner. You can go later."

"Okay. Um, Billy, I'm kind of eating dinner right now; can I come by later?"

"I was hoping you could come right away. Tell you parents…I've got a, uh, date, tonight."

"Oh! Mom, Billy's got a date tonight."

"Oh, well, in that case, I suppose you can go. I'll keep some food warm for you. Tell Billy to have fun tonight, and don't stay too long."

Grinning, Harry turned back to the phone and told Billy, "Okay, I'll be right over."

"You know where to go," Billy stated ambiguously. "See you."

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:45 p.m._:

When Harry arrived, the other teens were already there and waiting. "What's going on?" he asked curiously. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, you know those Order members you were talking about? They kidnapped me," Tommy announced.

"What? Are you serious?" Harry exclaimed, startled. "But…why?"

"For some reason, they thought I was a wizard," Tommy recalled. "They asked me if I knew who you were, too."

"Who exactly was there?" Harry wanted to know.

"There was an old guy with a long white beard…"

"That's Professor Dumbledore, my Headmaster."

"…an African-American man with a shaved head…"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt; he's an Auror — a magical policeman."

"…a woman with spiky blue hair…"

"Tonks, also an Auror, and a Metamorphmagus; she can change her appearance at will."

"…a thin man with sandy grey hair and amber eyes…"

"Remus Lupin, a friend of my parents; he's pretty cool."

"…a crazy looking guy with a wooden leg and a freaky eye…"

"Mad-Eye Moody, decent, but very paranoid."

"…and a tall, thin, pale man with a hooked nose, likes to scowl a lot," Tommy finished.

"Snape! I can't believe they sent him," Harry moaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Tanya queried.

"He's my Potions professor," Harry explained. "He hates everyone in general, and me in particular. In fact, he loathes me. He's just a snarky git."

"Did they hurt you, Tommy?" Kat inquired.

"No, I'm fine. They tried to interrogate me, but I managed to run out and then teleport here."

Adam frowned. "Wait, you teleported? Did they see you?"

"They didn't exactly see me, but they might have seen the red light and realized what happened. I figured that if they used magic or something to make me talk, I would tell them our secrets anyway. Plus, I didn't feel like getting put under _another_ magical spell."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned, confused.

Billy smiled slightly. "Tommy here first became a ranger when our first enemy, Rita Repulsa, put him under a spell to turn him evil so he would fight for her."

"Oh…well, I've heard of spells that can do things like that. I don't think the Order would use them, but I guess you never really can tell," Harry mused. "I guess we'd better just stay on our guard."


	17. Peace…or Not

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Seventeen: Peace…or Not

_Unknown location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 10:00 a.m._:

After several hours of trying to break into the Power Chamber, the Death Eaters reluctantly retreated to regroup and rest. Having gotten some sleep and some food, Bellatrix and Malfoy sat down to plan.

"What are we going to do?" Bellatrix groaned. "We can't get in there, but we can't go back without the boy either. As it is, the Dark Lord will be furious that it's taking us so long."

"The boy has to leave at some point," Malfoy pointed out. "Maybe in the meanwhile we can hunt down some of Dumbledore's men. They're obviously here somewhere, looking for Potter."

"Okay, maybe if we capture some prisoners, our Lord will overlook our tardiness."

"All right, let's do it."

…………

_Angel Grove Park, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:00 p.m._:

"So, Harry, you still alive?" Rocky asked cheerfully.

Letting out a sigh, Harry dropped Adam's backpack at the foot of a tree and flopped onto the grass. "That was tough!" he muttered. "All that information…and I kept slipping back into a British accent."

"You did pretty well, all things considered," Billy stated. "I'm afraid you can't rest yet, though."

"Why not?"

"Because Tommy and Rocky are going to teach you some martial arts."

Harry looked from the red ranger, to the blue ranger, and back again, noticing their muscles and their fluid, experienced movements. "Um…"

"Don't worry; your body knows what to do," Tommy reassured him. "Let's start with stretches."

Hesitantly, Harry stood up and began imitating the other teen's movements. "Like this?"

"Yeah; hold it until you feel your muscle stretch, but not until it hurts."

While Tommy and Rocky coached Harry through some warm-ups and a few basic moves, Kat, Tanya, and Billy did their homework and watched, occasionally commenting. It was a rare peaceful moment.

Of course, the peace never could last long. After about an hour, Tommy's communicator suddenly beeped a six-tone chime. 'Beep beep beepbeep beep beep.' Raising his wrist to his mouth, Tommy pressed the button and said, "Go ahead, Zordon, I read you."

"Rangers, there is a disturbance in the suburban area. I believe it may be connected to our guest. Teleport to the Power Chamber immediately."

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:00 p.m._:

When the teens landed, their attention was immediately drawn to the Viewing Screen, which was showing a raging battle between the Death Eaters and the Order members.

"Whoa! That looks nasty!" Rocky exclaimed. "Did…did that guy just get his arm cut open?"

"Cutting Curse," Harry identified grimly. "They're going to need a lot of Obliviators."

"What are those?" Tanya inquired. "Doctors?"

"No, although a Healer or two would probably come in handy. Obliviators wipe peoples' memories, so that they don't remember magic," Harry explained.

"Hmm, I doubt anyone would really care," Adam remarked, walking in from the back to join the group. "The citizens here have seen so many weird things. They'll just put this down to alien interference, like they always do."

"You know, those Death Eaters seem to be winning," Kat commented. "Zordon, should we help them?"

"It's your choice, rangers. This is not your fight, and I fear that Mondo may take advantage of the distraction. However, I know it is not in your nature to stand by while others suffer. If you choose to go, be careful. Your suits will absorb some weak magic, but not all."

An alarm made up their minds for them. Turning back to the battle, they saw that Mondo had sent down cogs that were attacking the wizards. Since the cogs were made of materials similar to those used in the Power Chamber, they were also resistant to magic, and were using brute force to overwhelm both the Death Eaters and the Order members.

"Looks like Mondo wants to get a hold of some magic," Tommy deduced. "Well, guys, let's do it. It's morphin' time!"


	18. Three Way Battle

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Eighteen: Three-Way Battle

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:15 p.m._:

All three sides of the ongoing conflict — the cogs, the Death Eaters, and the Order members (well, maybe not the cogs) — were quite surprised when the Zeo Rangers teleported in and starting fighting.

"Who are you?" Remus asked Rocky, as the teen passed him on his way to battle a cog.

"Blue Zeo ranger, at your service!" Rocky shouted back, deftly avoiding a kick. "You guys get out of here; we'll handle this!"

The wizards were only too happy to have an excuse for drawing back. They separated into their respective Light and Dark sides, and withdrew just far enough away that they could watch the fight without being at risk.

"These…creatures…fight with their hands and feet? How undignified," Malfoy sneered to Bellatrix, who nodded in agreement.

"You know, I don't think those people are magical," Tonks remarked. "The suits are nice and bright, but there's nothing magical about them, and if they had magic, wouldn't they be using it?"

"Not if they knew their magic wouldn't work," Shacklebolt countered. "But what charm can make something repel magic? I've never heard of such a thing."

"I have," Moody said, "but it was only a theory. I didn't know someone had managed to make it work."

"That means we've definitely got a wizard in hiding around here," Remus concluded.

Before long, the rangers had wiped the last of the cogs out and regrouped, sending cautious glances at the spectators. "What are we supposed to do with them?" Rocky wondered. "Should we let them go back to their fight?"

"I don't know; that might be dange—" A flash of a spell cut Tommy off, as he and the other teens automatically scattered. Glancing at the Death Eaters, the red ranger realized abruptly that now they were stuck between two groups, both of which wanted to harm or capture a ranger.

"Should we teleport?" Kat questioned, as she summoned her Zeo Power Shield to block an incoming curse.

"If we do, they'll just go back to fighting each other," Tanya pointed out.

"Well, can we take them down?" Adam panted. "Not kill them, just maybe knock them out."

"Zordon? Billy? Harry?" Tommy called, opening a channel to the Power Chamber. "Should we attack?"

After a short pause, Harry (well, Adam's voice) replied, "Go ahead, guys. Those wizards are dangerous, and they'll kill nonmagical people if they get the chance. Try not to hurt the Order, though."

"Got it." Turning his attention back to the current situation, Tommy considered his next move. Currently, the five rangers were in the middle of a street. On one side of them, the Death Eaters were flinging spells, and on the other, the Order was apparently deliberating on whether to help or harm them.

"Guys!" Tommy yelled, making his friends look to him for directions. "Take the Death Eaters down, preferably unconscious. Leave the Order alone unless they attack. Be careful; those spells are dangerous."

"Get their wands and snap them if you can," Harry added, speaking through their helmets. "Most wizards can't do magic without a wand."

"All right, let's do it," Adam stated firmly, and the rangers charged towards their immediate opponents, using their Power weapons to deflect spells.

Not expecting such a foolhardy move, the Death Eaters were taken by surprise and faltered, allowing Tommy to snatch two wands and snap them. Adam did the same, although he was forced to kick his adversary's wrist to make him let go.

By the time the Death Eaters rallied, over half of them were wandless, and a further three were unconscious from stray spells or blows to the head. Malfoy very wisely chose to concede defeat. "We'll be back!" he snarled, motioning for his companions to activate emergency Portkeys. "You haven't seen the last of us, you Mudbloods!"

"Yeah, yeah," Rocky yawned. "Can't you people make up some new lines?"

"_Stupefy!_" Tonks's spell clipped Tanya's shoulder, but did nothing more than knock her a little off balance. Instantly, the rangers whirled to meet the next threat.

"Stop!" Dumbledore ordered. He strode forward, effectively cutting off the stream of spells from the Order, and walked boldly up to Tommy. "Thank you for your help. My name is Albus Dumbledore." And he offered his hand.


	19. Order vs Rangers

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Nineteen: Order vs. Rangers

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:45 p.m._:

Tommy eyed Dumbledore's outstretched hand cautiously, before daring to shake it. "Er, nice to meet you. I'm the red Zeo ranger."

"I think we've had a bit of a misunderstanding," Dumbledore continued pleasantly. "We don't mean you any harm, we just wanted to ask you a question."

"Do you always try to capture those you want to 'question'?" Tommy shot back.

"No, no, I apologize for my…overeager colleagues," Dumbledore placated. "We merely wanted to know if you had seen a young teenager around here with black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead."

"I haven't," Adam said immediately. "What do you want him for?" Luckily, his helmet distorted his words, and with his American accent, Dumbledore didn't realize it was Harry's voice.

"He ran away from home, and we're worried for his safety," the elderly wizard explained. "If you see him, can you please tell him to come home? It's not safe for him to be alone out here."

"We'll tell him if we see him," Tommy promised shortly. "My friends and I need to go now. Goodbye." He quickly teleported away before Dumbledore could stop him, and the other rangers followed.

"Darn it, they got away!" Tonks exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop them, sir?"

"It would have done us little good," Dumbledore pointed out. "Those five are clearly capable of taking on wizards even without magic, and they would hardly be cooperative if I tried to stop them, assuming I even knew how."

"What are we going to do?" Shacklebolt inquired.

"I believe there are human beings under those costumes," Snape drawled. "Surely they will have to come out sometime."

"That's right, but how can we tell them from normal people?" Remus queried.

Moody frowned. "That boy from last night…after he disappeared, there was a red streak in the sky."

"You think that boy Tommy is a ranger?" Tonks asked, surprised. "What about that magic you detected?"

"Maybe whatever energy the rangers use is similar to magic, so it shows up on our scans as magic," Remus proposed. "That would explain why the whole city seems to be covered in magic."

"So we just look for people covered in magic?"

"Yes, Nymphadora," Dumbledore stated, smiling as Tonks scowled again. "That would probably be the best plan of action."

…………

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:30 p.m._:

"Are you sure it's safe to walk around like this?" Harry whispered to Rocky. "Didn't Tommy get captured on his way home yesterday? Why couldn't we just teleport?"

"It's not a good idea to teleport straight home," Rocky explained. "You need to walk in, obviously. Besides, no one knows who we are. For all they know, we're just two normal teenagers."

"Or not so normal!" said an unexpected voice.

Harry jumped and spun, automatically going for his wand, which wasn't there. "Show yourself!" he ordered. "Who's there?"

Tonks dropped her Invisibility Cloak and smirked at the teens. "I know you're Power Rangers," she told them. "You'd better come with me if you don't want me to yell it to the world." Seeing them exchange glances, she lunged forward and caught Rocky's arm. "Oh no you don't! You're not escaping this time!"

"Run, Adam!" Rocky urged, as he kicked Tonks in the knee. "Go get help!"

Realizing there was nothing he could do against a fully armed witch, Harry reluctantly took off down the street, dodging Tonks's spells as he searched for a place that he could teleport from. The last thing he saw, looking back over his shoulder, was Rocky falling unconscious to a Stunner.


	20. On the Eve of the Full Moon

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty: On the Eve of the Full Moon

_Unplottable location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

Rocky opened his eyes and blinked. He was bound to a chair in the middle of a room, with his hands tied behind him. There was only one other person present: Snape.

"So, you're awake, are you?" the wizard sneered. "Now are you going to talk, or do I have to get…creative?"

"I'd talk if I had something to say," Rocky replied sharply.

"Well, then, have it your way." Stepping forward, Snape grabbed his captive's chin and forced it up, looking into his eyes. Images began to flash in Rocky's mind; he saw his arrival in Angel Grove, his induction as a ranger…

Beginning to panic, he managed to wretch his head sideways, breaking the connection. "What was that?" he panted.

"There's no use in struggling," Snape told him, smirking. He moved to try again, but Rocky shied back, thinking frantically.

_'I need some way to protect my eyes…my helmet, maybe? If I could just morph…he already knows I'm a ranger anyway.'_ Twisting his arms awkwardly, he summoned his Zeonizers and attempted to connect them. _'Almost got it…'_

A burst of adrenaline filled him as Snape leaned closer, and he managed to lock the devices. "Zeo Ranger III, Blue!" he shouted into his interrogator's face, making the older man jump backward in surprise.

Blue light shone around him, forming into his ranger suit, and much to his delight, the excess energy broke the ropes holding him. Losing no time, Rocky jumped up and drew his laser pistol. "Stay back!" he ordered.

Now scowling, Snape pointed his wand at the teen. "Do you really think your silly Muggle weapon is any match for me?"

"Would you like to find out?" Rocky snapped.

"Severus, what's going on?" Dumbledore queried, pausing in the doorway. In the split second that Snape glanced at the other wizard, Rocky took the opportunity and teleported out.

"Arghh!" Snape cried in frustration. "How do they do that?"

"Well, it is clearly not apparating," Dumbledore noted. "There are powerful wards all over this building."

"But how are we ever to catch and hold onto one of these pesky brats?"

"Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way," Dumbledore mused. "They clearly do not respond well to force."

"I wonder why," Tonks remarked sarcastically, as she joined them. "Sir, do you have any idea how they're getting away? I don't understand what kind of magic this is."

"Neither do I," Dumbledore admitted. "In fact, I am not entirely sure that it is magic. It somewhat resembles Muggle technology."

"Muggles?" Snape spat, startled at the idea. "No; their ways are too far inferior. What do they know of magic?"

"Hey, they've got plenty of cool inventions to help them get along," Tonks retorted. "Don't talk badly of them until you know what you're talking about."

"Nymphadora, where is Remus?" Dumbledore asked, interrupting the budding argument.

"Oh, he's in one of the other rooms preparing for the full moon. He took the Wolfsbane, so it should be safe," Tonks said dismissively.

Snape shook his head, muttering under his breath, "Having a werewolf around is _never_ safe."

…………

_Somewhere in space above Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 9 p.m._:

"Yer Majesty!"

"What is it now, Klank?" Mondo inquired irritably.

"Yer Majesty, there's a werewolf in Angel Grove!" Klank exclaimed.

"And?"

"It could tear the rangers to shred!"

Mondo considered the idea. "I don't like the thought of using organic creatures to do a robot's job…but perhaps the idea has merit. Go bring me this werewolf then."

Ten minutes later, Klank returned with a caged and snarling beast. "Here it is, yer Majesty!"

"It doesn't look very bloodthirsty," Mondo remarked critically.

"I've just the thing!" Klank announced, producing a small strange device that he strapped on the werewolf's head. "This implant will make the beastie obey your every command," he explained.

At this, Mondo smiled. "Excellent work, Klank! All right…send the werewolf to attack the Power Rangers!"


	21. A Furry Little Problem, Part One

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-One: A Furry Little Problem, Part One

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:30 p.m._:

Rocky arrived at the Power Chamber to find Adam, Billy, and Kat working furiously at the consoles. They turned as he demorphed, and sagged in relief upon seeing him.

"Rocky! You're okay!" Kat cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rocky replied. He took in their worried expressions and grinned lightly. "Glad to know you guys were looking out for me."

"Harry came in here about an hour ago yelling that you'd been kidnapped like Tommy," Billy told him. "The poor guy was frantic; he felt it was all his fault."

"No, I insisted on walking to his house with him," Rocky pointed out.

"Yeah, that's what we told him," Adam said. "So what happened?"

"Basically, the same thing that happened to Tommy. They were trying to interrogate me. One of them, that Snape guy, did something with his eyes — it was like he could see into my mind!"

The other three teens winced in sympathy. "That sounds horrible!" Kat exclaimed. "How did you get away?"

"I managed to morph, and the helmet protected me. The energy from the morph burned off the ropes they had tied me with, and I fought my way out," Rocky narrated. Pausing, he checked his watch and frowned. "Darn, I'd better get home before I'm late for dinner — you guys, too."

"Well, I'm stuck here," Adam stated lightly. "Poor Harry. He really wanted to stay and help, but I told him my parents were going to get suspicious if he kept disappearing. Same with Tommy and Tanya."

"Well, I've got to run," Kat announced. "I'm glad you're all right, Rocky."

"Me too," Rocky agreed sincerely. "We've really got to do something about that Order. They're becoming a real problem."

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 9:15 p.m._:

When Harry first landed in the Power Chamber, he was mildly irritated at being called yet again, but his annoyance faded when heard a loud snarl. The sound came from the Viewing Screen, which was focused on Angel Grove Park, and showed a large, angry beast.

"How on Earth?" Harry gasped, gaping at the image.

"Do you have any idea what that is?" Adam asked, as he and the other rangers joined Harry in watching the screen.

"That, rangers, is a werewolf," Zordon spoke up.

"Oh no, I completely forgot that tonight is the full moon!"

Tanya pursed her lips thoughtfully. "What do you mean, Harry? Do you know where Mondo got a werewolf? That is, if we assume Mondo is behind this.

"That's…well, I think that's Professor Lupin," Harry admitted reluctantly.

Tommy frowned. "Lupin? I thought you said he was that quiet, calm guy?"

"Er, he is. Professor Lupin is a really nice guy…but he's…um, kind of…a werewolf."

"Oh. So…how do we stop him?" Tommy wanted to know.

Harry winced. "I have no idea. Silver is fatal to werewolves, but, um, I'd rather you didn't kill him."

"Of course not," Kat agreed immediately. "We'll have to figure out a way to stun him, or maybe change him back. Could you help Billy develop an antidote or something?"

"I can try," Harry replied, looking dubiously at Billy, who was already fiddling with an array of chemicals. "I don't know a whole lot about werewolves, though."

"Enough talk; let's go," Tommy ordered.

"Rangers, be careful," Zordon warned. "If you are bitten, you will become a werewolf. The suits will protect you to some degree; do not demorph during the fight."

"Right," Tommy acknowledged. "It's morphin' time!"


	22. A Furry Little Problem, Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Two: A Furry Little Problem, Part Two

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 9:30 p.m._:

The rangers landed in a stream of multicolored lights and immediately had to jump out of the way as Remus leapt at them. Even at five-to-one odds, they were hard pressed to defend themselves, especially since they didn't want to hurt him.

"Tommy, what are we going to do?" Kat yelled, narrowly avoiding a swipe from Remus's sharp claws.

Studying the situation carefully, the red ranger had a brainwave. "Guys! Pick a tree and climb it!" he ordered. "Form a circle!"

Adam and Tanya instantly obeyed, scrambling into two large trees on opposite sides of Remus, who was trying to bite Rocky. Kat chose an oak nearby, and Tommy pulled himself up into another one across from her.

"Now what?" Adam wanted to know.

"Use your laser pistols to get him away from Rocky," Tommy directed. "Don't hit him; just shoot on either side."

Grasping the idea, the other rangers began firing on the werewolf, using the energy blasts to force him away. As soon as he was clear, Rocky got into a tree and joined his friends. With all of them working together, the teens were able to keep Remus within their circle.

"That was a brilliant idea, Tommy," Rocky commented. "We could keep this up for a pretty long time." Through his helmet, which was linked to the Power Chamber, he inquired, "Hey, Billy, how's it coming along?"

"Getting there," Billy replied, sounding preoccupied. "Maybe fifteen-twenty minutes. I've almost got a tranquilizer."

"Okay," Rocky said. "I think we can do it—" He cut off abruptly as a group of cogs landed in the park. A few fell to the rangers' shooting, but the remainder started up the trees. "On second thought, maybe not!"

"Kat, Tanya, stay in the trees and watch the werewolf!" Tommy shouted, as he leapt back to the ground. "Rocky, cover them. Adam, help me with these cogs!"

"Gotcha!" Adam answered quickly, joining his friend while Rocky guarded the trees where Kat and Tanya were perched.

"Billy, try to hurry up!" Tanya cried. "I don't know if Kat and I can keep this up without hitting him!"

"A couple shots might be okay," Harry stated reluctantly over the communication channel. "Werewolves heal faster."

Taking his words to heart, Tanya hit Remus in the shoulder and watched closely as he staggered. After a moment, he seemed to be fine again, and there was no sign that he had even been hurt in the first place. "You're right; he seems okay."

"That makes things easier," Kat remarked with relief. "We'd better not hit any vital parts though."

"Done!" Billy exclaimed suddenly. "Kat, I'm sending you the tranquilizer. It should knock him unconscious."

In a flash of silver light, a gun-like object materialized in Kat's hands, and she aimed it at Remus. When she pulled the trigger, a thin dart shot out and struck the werewolf's side. At first, nothing seemed to happen, but after a few seconds, he wavered before collapsing.

"Great! It worked!" Kat reported. "Can you teleport him out of here?"

"Yeah; I'll bring him here," Billy murmured, suiting action to words.

Upon seeing that the rangers had defeated Remus, the remaining cogs retreated. "Good job, guys," Tommy congratulated. "Let's get back."

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 10:30 p.m._:

In the Power Chamber, Billy was examining several beakers of liquid, while Harry knelt by Remus, carefully removing Mondo's implant. "I think this was controlling him," he announced, holding up the metal device.

"Is he okay?" Kat asked anxiously, as she and the other rangers demorphed.

"He should be," Billy replied. Filling a syringe with a clear chemical, he injected it into the werewolf, making him shake violently.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, alarmed.

"Wait a moment…there!" Billy motioned to Remus, who was slowly transforming back into human form. Kat and Tanya instantly looked away, realizing that he was naked.

"Er…I'll go get some clothes," Adam volunteered quickly, disappearing into the back of the Power Chamber. Tommy hastily pulled off his jacket, draping it over the unconscious wizard.

"He doesn't look so good," Rocky noticed.

"That's just the transformation itself," Harry told him. "It's really painful; I mean, your bones are basically breaking and reforming."

"Ouch," Tanya murmured sympathetically. "Can we heal him, Zordon? We've got some pretty advanced equipment."

"We can try," Zordon agreed. "Take him to the Infirmary." Together, Tommy and Rocky carried Remus to a bed in the Power Chamber's Infirmary, where Kat began scanning him for injuries.

"Harry, you'd better get back," Adam said. "It's nearly eleven."

"But…Professor Lupin…" Harry protested. "When he wakes up—"

"He's not going to wake up until tomorrow morning, at least," Billy interrupted. "Adam's right. All of you guys better get home before your parents realize you're missing. Besides, we have school tomorrow. Adam and I can handle this."

"Well…okay," Harry submitted reluctantly. Casting one last glance at Remus's limp figure, he teleported back to Adam's house.

**Author's Note:** Just to clarify: the antidote Billy used is not a permanent cure. It is simply a "turn-a-werewolf-back-to-human-form" chemical. Of course, it could _become_ a cure later…


	23. First Contact

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Three: First Contact

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:00 p.m._:

As soon as school was over, Harry teleported to the Power Chamber. "Where's Remus?" he asked Adam. "How is he?"

"He's all healed now, and I left a tray of food for him. Billy and I moved him into another room; it's down that hallway."

"Is there some way I can talk to him?" Harry wanted to know.

"Well, the room is soundproof, but there's an intercom. If you use that, it should distort your voice enough that he won't realize it's not your normal voice, especially if you go back to using an accent," Adam said.

"Okay, that sounds good." Handing Adam his backpack, so he could do the homework, Harry went down the hallway to the room where Remus had been locked, and sat down next to the intercom. Pressing the button to open the channel, he cautiously called, "Professor Lupin?"

"Hello?" Remus replied uncertainly. "Who's there? How do you know my name? Where am I?"

"It's Harry. You're currently at the Power Rangers' headquarters."

"How do I know you're really Harry?" Remus demanded suspiciously.

"Hmm…in third year, Hermione and I helped Sirius escape using a Time Turner and a hippogriff named Buckbeak."

"Oh. Um, what am I doing here?" Remus inquired.

"Mondo — he's the robot king that the rangers are fighting — kidnapped you and gave you a mechanical implant so that you would obey him. Then he sent you to attack the rangers," Harry explained.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Remus queried anxiously.

"No, not really. The only people who fought you were the rangers, and their suits protected them," Harry assured him. "How are you, Professor?"

"A little sore, but otherwise fine. Harry, why are _you_ here?"

"The rangers are helping me out," Harry told him.

"But why? Why are you hiding here?"

Sighing wearily, Harry leaned back and closed his eyes. "It's hard to explain. I, well, I needed a break. After Sirius…I just couldn't take it. I needed to get away from it all."

"I see. And are you happy here?"

"Yes, actually, I am," Harry mused. "It's…different. They're fighting a war here too, you know, only it's between Mondo and the rangers. It's a lot like at home, only here, I'm not really expected to do anything. I kind of got here by accident, but they just accepted me like I was one of them. It's nice."

"Speaking of that, how did you get here?"

Hesitating, Harry deliberated whether or not he should tell Remus the whole story. Finally, he decided against it, since he didn't want it widely known. "I don't know," he half-lied. "It's all kind of blurry. I think I might have accidentally apparated or something. I was really disoriented when I woke up."

"Yes, you were," Remus agreed. "Did you lose your memories or something? You didn't seem to know where you were."

"Something like that. I just…panicked and ran."

There was a brief break in the conversation, before Remus spoke again. "I don't suppose I could get out of here?"

"What would you do afterwards?" Harry questioned.

"Go back to the Order and tell them what happened. They already know that you're connected to the Power Rangers somehow, so I wouldn't be telling them anything they don't already know."

"And then?"

"If you're asking whether or not I would try to convince you to go back to England, Harry, the answer is no. I'm not going to force you to do anything," Remus promised. "As long as you're safe and happy, that's fine by me."

"I am happy here, and I'm just about as safe as I can be. Magic doesn't even work around this place, so it's not like Voldemort can get at me without bypassing all the Muggle alarms. I doubt he could do that."

"Then, that's fine by me," Remus repeated.

Harry smiled. "I'm glad to hear that, Moony. Let me go see about getting you out of here."


	24. Remus's Report

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Four: Remus's Report

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:30 p.m._:

"Um…Mr. Lupin?"

Remus looked up sharply as the door to his little "prison" opened. "Yes? Tommy, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Tommy. We're going to send you back now. Here, hold on to my arm," Tommy directed.

Gingerly, Remus obeyed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to teleport us," Tommy explained. Turning a little so that Remus couldn't see his communicator, he depressed the button, carrying them back down to Angel Grove. They landed in the alleyway from which Tommy had teleported the night the Order had captured him. "Here we are."

"Um…where are we?" Remus asked. "I'm afraid I don't know this area."

"I think your, er, headquarters, are over in that direction," Tommy told him, pointing.

"Oh, thank you. And…I apologize for the whole kidnapping thing. It was really rather rude of us."

Tommy shrugged. "Just don't do it again." Giving Remus a half-smile, he stepped away and teleported back.

…………

_Unplottable location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:30 p.m._:

Moody was glaring suspiciously at a pregnant woman crossing the street when he sensed someone coming up behind him. Whirling around, he fixed both of his eyes on the person and immediately brought his wand up. "Hold!" he barked.

Remus halted abruptly. "Alastor?" he queried. "Is that you?"

"Who are you?" Moody snapped.

"It's me, Remus."

"Prove it."

Pausing, Remus thought about it for a moment, before replying with the Order's password, "The phoenix's fire burns bright."

"All right," Moody grumbled, taking off his Invisibility Charm and motioning Remus into the Order's headquarters. "Where have you been, Lupin? You just up and disappeared last night." He frowned, inspecting Remus more closely. "You look awfully well for the day after the full moon."

"Well, come inside," Remus suggested. "I don't want to have to repeat myself."

Once Kingsley, Tonks, and Dumbledore had greeted Remus (obviously Snape didn't) and confirmed that he was not an imposter, they gathered around him, eager to hear what had happened to him. "Well," Remus began, "last night, the Power Rangers' enemy, Mondo, kidnapped me. He wanted me to destroy the rangers."

"You mean…as a werewolf?" Tonks gasped.

"Yes. He had an implant that put me under his control. Under his orders, I attacked the rangers. Luckily, they managed to knock me out."

"Unfortunately, you look fine now," Snape grumbled.

"Thanks to the rangers. They took me back to their base and healed me," Remus recounted.

"You saw the inside of their headquarters?" Shacklebolt inquired curiously.

"Not exactly," Remus admitted. "They locked me in a room. I didn't see anything else. They left some clothes and some food, and later, they brought me back here."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "How did they bring you back?" he wanted to know.

"Oh, they used that teleportation thing. It was…interesting. It actually felt much nicer than apparation; it was a kind of tingling feeling."

"Did you see Harry?" Tonks asked.

"No…but I did talk to him," Remus responded carefully.

"What did he say?" Dumbledore pressed urgently.

"He said that he's happy where he is. He just wants a vacation," Remus answered firmly. "I promised him that I wouldn't try to force him to go back if he was truly happy and safe here. So, sir, if you'll make me a Portkey back, I'll be much obliged."

"Wait, Remus, you mean you're just going to give up?" Tonks exclaimed.

"Not exactly. I don't see why we should drag Harry back to be miserable when he's perfectly fine here. He seems quite safe."

"How do you know it was really Potter you spoke to?" Shacklebolt challenged. "You said you didn't see him."

"I spoke to him over a…I think the Muggles call it an intercom," Remus explained. "Harry told me things that only he would know. Besides, when the rangers came to bring me back, I could smell Harry's scent on them. He's clearly with them."

With a weary nod, Dumbledore handed Remus a quill. "Well, thank you for your report, Remus. If you're truly set on going back, here is a Portkey. I just hope you're right about Mr. Potter being safe. After all, an ocean is hardly going to stop Voldemort."


	25. A Skirmish…

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Five: A Skirmish…

_Unplottable location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:00 p.m._:

"This is pointless!" Tonks cried in frustration, slamming her hand down on the table. "We've been here for almost a week and there's still no sign of Harry!"

"Calm yourself, Nymphadora," Dumbledore said serenely. "Mr. Potter can not stay hidden forever. Even if the Power Rangers' headquarters blocks our Tracking Charms, we know where he is at least, and he must leave a some point."

"We need to figure out a way to keep those rangers caught," Shacklebolt mused. "If we could block their…teleport, is it?…then we could capture one of them and give them veritaserum."

"We've already tried that twice," Moody stated dryly. "I don't think it will work even if we can keep them here."

A sudden loud rumble shook the ground, making the Order members glance at each other with irritation. Like the residents of Angel Grove, they were quickly becoming accustomed to Mondo's attacks. However, unlike the other residents, Dumbledore insisted on viewing each fight firsthand, in case Harry somehow showed up.

"Not another one," Tonks moaned. "There's one almost every day! Do we have to go, sir? What are the chances he'll show up this time anymore than he did the other times?"

"We must find Mr. Potter," Dumbledore answered emphatically. "We must not overlook such an obvious possibility. If the rangers are injured, surely Harry will come to their aid. He is not the type to let his friends suffer."

Snape scowled. "Indeed, ever the Gryffindor. But Albus, those multicolored Muggles seem to have the situation under control."

"You never know," Dumbledore insisted. "Come on."

Reluctantly, the Order left their temporary headquarters and headed toward the scene of the battle, arriving just in time to see the rangers getting throw back from a large menacing robot. As the wizards (and witch) watched, the robot cackled and made a motion with his arm, creating more explosions.

"You're pathetic!" he sneered. "Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" Tommy yelled fiercely. "You're headed for the scrap heap! Zeo Power Sword!"

Tonks raised an eyebrow at the sword that appeared in his hand. "Where did that come from?" she wondered. "He pulled it out of thin air!"

"Hi-yah!" Kat and Tanya shouted, double-teaming the robot. Rocky and Adam followed them, letting Tommy strike the third and most forceful blow. Unfortunately, their efforts only made their enemy stagger slightly.

"Is that all you've got?" he laughed. "You're finished!" Swinging his hand out, he shot a stream of laser fire at the rangers, who barely managed to dodge. To make things worse, a horde of cogs appeared abruptly.

Gesturing rapidly, Tommy indicated that he and Adam would take on the robot, while the other three dealt with the robotic foot soldiers. Quickly, the team split into two groups. Meanwhile, the Order backed away from the advancing cogs.

"What do we do?" Tonks whispered. "We can't use magic against these things!"

"Just keep backing up," Dumbledore directed. "The rangers are coming."

"Get back!" Rocky grunted, landing a perfect flying kick. "It's too dangerous!"

"What are you people doing here _again_?" Tanya demanded.

"None of your business," Snape snarled.

"It is if you get killed on our watch," Tanya retorted. Spinning around, she ran to help Tonks, who was being backed into a tree.

"_Impedimenta! Diffindo! Reducto!_" Moody cast, completely ignoring the fact that his spells were doing nothing.

"Sir, save your breath," Kat advised, racing to shield him.

Looking highly unsettled, Moody stepped back, muttering under his breath. "Never thought I'd see the day when a lassie would be protecting me," he mumbled. Scanning the battleground, he noticed that Tommy and Adam weren't doing too well.

"You're going down!" Adam panted, leaping closer for another kick, only to be blocked and knocked aside.

"Take THIS!" the robot roared unexpectedly, apparently tired of playing. He hurled a gigantic bolt of energy out into the center of the melee, where it exploded, throwing everyone, even the cogs, to the ground.

Adam happened to be closest to the blast and was flung through the air, landing hard on the ground by Snape's feet. His suit, already weakened from the prolonged fight, could not take the strain anymore, and he demorphed.


	26. …And What Came of It

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Six: …And What Came of It

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:30 p.m._:

"Potter!" Snape exclaimed, startled. His face contorting in anger, he raised his wand, but Adam reacted instinctively, rolling to his feet and kicking the slender stick out of the wizard's hand.

"Mr. Potter! What do you think you're doing?" Dumbledore cried.

Adam chose not to reply. Instead, he warily backed away to rejoin his teammates.

"Harry, you need to come with us," Tonks pleaded. "It's not safe here."

"Well, we're making it safe," Tommy said boldly. "Leave Harry alone. He has the right to make his own choices."

"So you're just going to run off and get yourself killed, like that worthless godfather of yours?" Snape sneered.

Since this was actually Adam and not Harry, he merely frowned and replied, "I have no intention of getting myself killed, but if I do, it's none of your concern."

"Well said," Kat murmured.

"Thanks. Come on, guys, we've still got this robot to deal with," Adam muttered. "Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

The Order members stared in astonishment as the ranger uniform covered Adam's form and turned him into the green ranger. They were even more amazed to see him immediately charge back into the fray, fighting with the best of them.

"When did Harry learn to do that?" Tonks asked no one in particular. "Look at that! Since when could he do Muggle fighting?"

"It seems that Mr. Potter has many secrets," Dumbledore mused.

"He's certainly good," Shacklebolt noted. "Wow, these guys fight better than the Aurors do. Perhaps the Ministry should get some Muggle instructors."

"Typical Potter," Snape snarled. "Always has to play the hero, always looking for the fame and glory…insolent brat!" He seized Shacklebolt's wand and used it to summon his own, which was still lying on the ground several feet away.

"Oh, be quiet," Tonks snapped. "You're just embarrassed that he disarmed you so easily."

"This doesn't make sense," Moody stated flatly. "These Power Rangers have been here long before Potter came. He can't have been a ranger for very long."

"Perhaps the old green ranger retired or something," Tonks suggested. "Maybe Harry has happened to be here at the right time and they let him join the team."

"No, did you see the team? They're a real team. Potter's no newcomer; he already knows their signals, their movements…everything. That's what I call teamwork," Moody approved.

"So how are we going to get Potter to come with us?" Shacklebolt queried. "He's clearly more dangerous than we thought, and he has friends protecting him, not to mention that teleporting thing."

"It's going to take some planning," Dumbledore answered calmly. "It may take some time, but I'm sure we can manage."

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

"I'm sorry, Harry, I guess the cat's out of the bag," Adam said ruefully, as he and the other rangers landed in the Power Chamber after their battle. "You saw what happened, right?"

"Yeah, I was watching the fight," Harry confirmed. "It's okay; it wasn't your fault. Are you guys okay? You had a pretty rough time out there."

"We're fine, just a little bruised," Tommy assured him. "It's no worse than usual. But what are we going to do now? Those Order people think that you're our green ranger."

"Well, it's fine by me," Harry pointed out. "It's really Adam that's in danger here. We'd better switch back as soon as possible. I don't want the Order to kidnap you or anything."

"Oh, I doubt they could. It's safe here," Adam stated confidently. "So long as I don't go outside, I'll be fine."

"But you don't want to stay cooped up in here all the time," Harry protested, remembering Sirius at Grimmauld Place. "You'll die!"

"Perhaps, but if I need to get out, I can teleport," Adam replied. "Don't worry about me, Harry; I can take care of myself."

Harry looked uneasily at the other teen. "I hope so, Adam. I really hope so."


	27. Enter Lord Voldemort

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Enter Lord Voldemort

_Somewhere in England, U.K. — 11:00 p.m._:

"Bella, Lucius, report," Voldemort ordered impatiently. "Why have you not captured Potter yet?"

"Th-there have been complications, m-my Lord," Bellatrix stammered.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. "What complications?" he demanded, a dangerous edge to his voice as he fingered his wand.

"The boy has powerful allies," Malfoy protested. "Our magic will not work against them."

"Fools! You had the advantage of numbers and skill! Even without magic, you should have easily been able to subdue him!" Voldemort roared. "_Cru—!_"

"W-wait!" Malfoy cried desperately. "S-Severus was there!"

Pausing, the Dark Lord considered his groveling servant for a moment before frowning. "Severus was in America?"

"Y-yes, my Lord. He was with Dumbledore and his pathetic Order."

"How odd. I specifically ordered him to stay here and brew more potions." A contemplative expression drifted across his face, clashing with the menace and cruelty reflected there. "Very well. It looks like I will have to deal with this myself. Lucius, stay here. You are to keep the new recruits in line while I take care of Potter." Getting up, Voldemort ignored his relieved followers and swept out of the room in search of a Portkey.

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 3:30 p.m._:

Adam hummed softly to himself as he tinkered with a console in the Power Chamber. Carefully readjusting one of the wires, he pushed a switch and smiled in satisfaction. "All done, Alpha!" he called to the little robot.

"Oh, thank you, Adam!" Alpha replied. "That wire was beginning to be a real problem!"

"Is there anything else that needs fixing around here?" Adam asked, looking around.

"No; everything is spic and span now! Why don't you go outside for some fresh air?" Alpha suggested.

After a moment's consideration, Adam nodded. "That's a good idea, Alpha. I think I'll do that." Suiting action to words, he made his way out of the large building and into the desert outside. "Umm…it's rather warm out here," he murmured to himself. "Still, it was getting pretty stuffy inside. Harry's right; I think I might go insane if I'm stuck inside for much longer."

The teen turned slowly, gazing out over the shifting sand dunes and dusty rocks. He was just sitting down in the shade cast of the Power Chamber when a sudden blinding pain hit him. It felt like his head was being split open from the inside.

"Ahhh!" Adam gasped in shock. Doubling over, he grabbed at his forehead and tried to stifle a scream. Vaguely, he noticed that there was blood smeared on his hands, but he was in too much pain to wonder where it had come from.

There was a loud 'pop!' as Lord Voldemort appeared barely twenty feet away from the green ranger, and the agony seemed to intensify. Through sheer force of will, Adam managed to stagger to his feet and take up a defensive stance. "Wh-who are you?" he panted weakly.

"Who am I?" Voldemort repeated, looking amused. "Stop playing the fool, Potter. What are you doing out here in the middle of the desert? Did you really think you could hide from me?"

Taking a deep breath, Adam focused and pushed the pain aside until it was at least bearable. Then, he carefully thumbed the emergency switch on his communicator, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't notice.

Luckily, the Dark Lord was too busy gloating. "So, Potter, are you still grieving over that worthless godfather of yours?" he sneered. "Don't worry; you'll be joining him soon! What, no defiant remarks this time?"

"You're a fool!" Adam retorted, trying to stall until help could arrive. "Do you really think you can kill me?"

"I don't think it, I know it!" Voldemort proclaimed confidently. "Look at you! My mere presence causes you pain!"

"But I can overcome that pain!" Adam countered. "I _will_ overcome that pain!" His face contorted with determination, as he drew himself up and prepared to fight.

"_Crucio,_" Voldemort incanted nonchalantly. Instantly, Adam rolled sideways, dodging the beam. "_Crucio, crucio, crucio!_"

Unfortunately, the last spell caught Adam's shoulder and he screamed uncontrollably as his entire body burned from the curse. When the Dark Lord finally lifted it, he was trembling weakly. "You see, Potter?" Voldemort said lazily. "You are no match for me."

At that moment, five streaks of colored light touched down next to them. "Adam!" Tanya shouted anxiously. "Adam, are you all right?"

"Adam?" Voldemort repeated, mildly surprised. "Ah, a poor attempt to hide behind a fake name, I suppose. Well, bid your friends goodbye, Potter! I'll be back for them!" And before the other rangers, or Harry, could make a move to stop him, Voldemort seized Adam's arm and vanished.


	28. Use the Power, Part One

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Use the Power, Part One

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:00 p.m._:

"Adam!" Harry screamed, dashing forward, but he was too late. The Dark Lord and his victim were gone. "No!"

For a moment, the teens stared blankly at the spot where the pair had just been. Then, Tommy motioned to the team. "Come on, guys!" he said urgently. "We've got to track Adam down! He looked to be pretty badly hurt!"

"Cruciatus," Harry stated grimly.

Kat frowned. "What?"

"I'm pretty sure Voldemort put him under the Cruciatus Curse; that's why he was trembling so badly."

"His forehead was bleeding," Rocky added.

"It's my scar. It hurts whenever Voldemort is near, and it bleeds sometimes. I can't believe this! I should never have stayed," Harry mumbled.

"Hey, don't talk like that," Tommy chided. "Adam knew what he was getting into. Now come on; the faster we find him, the better!"

"Can we track him?" Kat inquired as they ran back into the Power Chamber.

"We can track the green Zeo power," Billy answered her from where he was already hard at work. "Harry, how did they leave? Did you recognize it?"

"It wasn't apparation," Harry recalled thoughtfully. "It might have been a Portkey. Why?"

"I'm trying to trace the energy signature, but sometimes blocking me. The destination must have some pretty strong shields."

"I wish there was some way to block the mind link," Harry mused. "At least then it wouldn't hurt so much to be around Voldemort."

"Harry," Zordon spoke up, "I believe if Adam were to morph, the green Zeo power would be able to block the mind link to an extent."

"That would be great!" Harry agreed. "That way it will block Legilimency too!"

"But how are we going to tell Adam that from here?" Tanya asked.

"We could call his communicator," Rocky suggested. "Even if someone confiscates or destroys it right afterward, we'd be able to get the message through."

"But if Adam loses his communicator, he won't be able to teleport," Tommy countered.

"Hey, that's a good point!" Tanya exclaimed. "Adam can just teleport out from wherever he is."

"Would he do that in front of other people?" Rocky wondered.

"Well, we teleported in already, so it's not like Voldemort hasn't see it," Harry pointed out. "He probably thought we came by some special form of apparation…he wouldn't be able to block teleportation, right?"

"Not unless he takes Adam's communicator," Tommy replied. "And even then, we should be able to get him out from here, once we find him. Billy, how's it going?"

"I've got a vague fix…he's somewhere in this area," Billy announced. "I think the amount of magic around the place is messing up the sensors." Suddenly, a light flashed on the console. "Yes!"

"You found him?" Kat queried eagerly.

"He morphed!" Billy told them. "I've got a lock on his position. I'll set the coordinates."

"Let's go, guys," Tommy yelled. "It's morphin' time!"

…………

_Unknown location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:00 p.m._:

Adam crumpled to the floor, his head whirling from the Portkey, his nerves still on fire from the Cruciatus Curse. Struggling to stay focused, he quickly scanned the room. They had arrived in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. Remnants of meals, bedding, and papers showed that it was being used as a temporary headquarters.

Meanwhile, Voldemort stood in front of him and surveyed his captive with smug delight. "Finally, Potter, you are at my mercy!" Using his wand, he forced Adam to his feet and made eye contact with him.

To Adam, it felt like something was probing at his mind. He immediately remembered Harry's explanation of Legilimency and Rocky's description of his interrogation. Although he had no idea how to defend himself, he recalled the lessons in meditation that he had taken for martial arts and used the concept to calm himself and organize his thoughts.

An image of the Power Chamber flashed before his eyes, but he quickly pushed it away, replacing it with a memory of the park. Then, he saw Grimmauld Place and again buried the image, substituting one of the school. For what seemed like hours, the mental war continued, Voldemort attempting to pull out information, and Adam forcing his attention elsewhere.

Finally, the Dark Lord dropped Adam with a growl of frustration. "You're worthless to me, Potter," he snarled. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Exhausted from his efforts at blocking Legilimency, Adam knew he would not be able to dodge in time, so he did the only thing he could think of — he morphed.


	29. Use the Power, Part Two

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Use the Power, Part Two

_Unknown location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:30 p.m._:

Energy flared as Adam's uniform covered him, deflecting the Killing Curse and protecting him from the backlash. It also blocked the pain from Voldemort's presence and temporarily healed his injuries, giving him enough strength to stand up and face his enemy.

Voldemort swiftly recovered from his shock. "Bella!" he roared.

Bellatrix hastened into the room and upon seeing her master facing off against the green ranger, she yelled for the other Death Eaters before shooting off a series of spells.

At this point, the other rangers arrived. For a moment, everyone in the room froze in surprise as they assessed the situation.

In the center of the chamber, Voldemort was standing with his wand pointed at Adam, while at the far end of the room, Bellatrix was in the act of shooting off several spells as Death Eaters streamed in behind her. The rangers landed between the latter and the green ranger.

"Duck!" Tommy shouted, suiting action to words. "Rocky, help Adam! Kat, Tanya, you've got the other guys!"

"Right!" Kat acknowledged, using her Power Disc to knock Bellatrix's wand from her hand. "Let's do it!" She and Tanya charged into the midst of the Death Eaters and busily set to work.

Meanwhile, Rocky launched a tornado kick and planted his foot squarely in Voldemort's stomach, making the Dark Lord stammer back. Tommy took advantage of the moment to seize the wizard's wand and snap it.

"You will pay for that!" Voldemort snarled furiously, as he stared at the broken pieces.

"You evil villains are all alike," Adam sighed. "I can't tell you how many times I've heard that line."

"Guys, get out of there!" Harry warned from the Power Chamber, where he was monitoring the fight. "I know you don't want to retreat, but Voldemort is _dangerous_! I don't want you to get hurt!"

Reluctantly, Tommy agreed. "You heard him, guys, let's go! Teleport back to the Power Chamber!" Obediently, the rangers disengaged from their various fights and vanished the way they had come, leaving a fuming (and slightly worried) Dark Lord behind.

…………

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:00 p.m._:

"Rangers!" Alpha cried, as the weary group appeared. "Ay yi yi! Are you all right?"

"We're fine, Alpha," Kat reassured the little robot. "At least, I am. Adam, come over here and let me scan you for injuries."

"I'm perfectly all ri—" Adam's protest cut off as he demorphed and the rush of power left him to deal with the strain of the afternoon's events. He staggered and nearly fell, trembling.

"Adam!" Harry exclaimed in alarm, grabbing the other teen and propping him up against a console. "Oh, Adam, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault!"

"No, it's not," Adam countered. "I knew the risks, and it wasn't that bad. Hey, I brought you a present." Bringing his hand around, he showed Harry two wands, one snapped and one still whole.

Surprised, Harry cautiously accepted the pieces of wood and inspected theme closely before grinning. "This is great! Now we've got a working, untraceable wand, and Voldemort's is broken!"

"So he can't do magic right?" Tanya inquired, leaning in to peer at the splintered yew branch.

"Yup! Nothing big, at least. Thanks Adam! You still need to get checked over, though. That Cruciatus Curse can do a lot of damage to your nerves."

"What was that?" Adam queried. "The Cruciatus?"

"Yeah; that's the curse Voldemort had you under right before he kidnapped you," Harry explained.

"Oh, right…okay." The green ranger allowed himself to be led aside and scanned, but continued talking. "Harry, I've got an idea."

"Yeah?"

"Well, a couple, actually. First of all, Voldemort tried that Legilimency thing on me, but I managed to block it by using my martial arts mediation technique. I think you should learn it; it might help."

"That sounds good," Harry agreed. "Could you block him completely?"

"Not completely, but it worked pretty well," Adam recalled.

"Great! What's your second idea?"

"That has to do with my ranger powers. You've noticed that our suits deflect minor spells, right? They heal us and give us speed and agility, too."

"Okay…what about it?"

Hesitantly, Adam half-turned to look at Zordon. "I was thinking…would it be possible for us to drain some of the power out of the Zeo crystal and create a temporary power for Harry? To use against Voldemort?"

The rangers' mentor frowned. "That would be dangerous," he warned. "If Mondo were to attack, we would be weakened. Furthermore, the Zeo powers are designed to combat mechanical enemies, not magic."

"They're doing a pretty good job so far," Billy pointed out. "And if we do it little by little over the next week or so, we shouldn't have a noticeable power drain.

"I think it's a good idea," Tommy declared. "Like Billy said, our technology seems to working okay against this Voldemort guy."

"Hmm…well, if you wish to try it, rangers, you may go ahead," Zordon consented.

"Great! I'll get started on it right away," Billy volunteered enthusiastically. "We'll have to calculate how much power can be channeled and figure out what type of object to store it in…"

"Hang on," Harry interrupted. "I really appreciate this, guys, but Billy, could you please switch me and Adam back soon? I'm afraid Voldemort will attack again."

"Of course! I forgot to tell you, I just found the notes I was looking for. I've reconstructed part of the machine already; we can probably do the switch the day after tomorrow," Billy announced.

Both Harry and Adam sighed with relief. Maybe everything would be okay after all. Then again, with Harry Potter involved…nevermind.


	30. Preparing to Switch

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Thirty: Preparing to Switch

_Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 7:30 a.m._:

"I hope Mondo doesn't attack today," Harry remarked to Tommy, as the two teens walked to school.

"Don't say that," Tommy protested. "You'll jinx it." He paused, then added, "You know, yesterday was really peaceful. I'm surprised nothing happened."

"I'm glad," Harry replied. "After Adam's kidnapping, we needed that day to relax. Speaking of which, I'm still kind of lost on what Adam's supposed to be learning. He did the homework, but whenever I get called on in class, I don't know what I'm doing."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You can get through one more day, right? Billy said everything will be ready for you guys to switch back after school," Tommy assured the other boy.

"That's good to know. I miss being able to do magic."

"What's it like, being in someone else's body?" Tommy asked curiously. "I mean, I can't imagine what it would feel like if I just woke up as someone else."

"It's really strange," Harry admitted, "although I'm glad I switched with Adam and not some other random person. Actually, this is probably the best thing that's happened to me in awhile."

Tommy cocked his head quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"Getting to meet you guys," Harry clarified. "Coming here, getting away from it all — well, kind of away. After my godfather died…I needed space and time to mourn, you know? Back in England, everything reminded me of him. It was tough."

"Yeah, I see what you mean."

After another brief pause, Harry spoke up again. "So how exactly is Billy going to switch us back? I know he's using a machine of some sort, but how does it work?"

"I don't actually know," Tommy responded sheepishly. "I wasn't around the first time he built it; I only heard the story later. Apparently, the device was supposed to let you read someone else's mind, but I guess something went wrong. Billy said some wires got messed up, and he took the thing apart because it was too dangerous."

"Er…that doesn't make me feel very safe," Harry muttered.

"Don't worry; this time, Billy will make sure everything's right," Tommy said cheerfully. "Did he say when we're doing it?"

"Five o'clock, at his lab," Harry answered. "Oh, look, there's everyone else." Looking down the road, he waved at the other rangers (minus Adam), who were waiting for them up.

Neither Harry nor Tommy noticed the silver-pawed rat that scurried away beneath the bushes.

…………

_Unknown location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 8:00 a.m._:

"My Lord!"

"What is it, Wormtail?" Voldemort snarled. He was in a bad mood, having failed to capture or kill Potter. The fact that he had to use a spare wand, his own having been broken, was not helping.

"I have imp-portant information!" Pettigrew announced.

"Well? What is it?" the Dark Lord demanded impatiently.

"The b-boy is not really Potter!" Pettigrew spluttered, nearly becoming incoherent in his excitement.

Voldemort was not impressed. "What nonsense is this, fool? Are you saying it was an imposter?"

"Potter has switched b-bodies with a Muggle," Pettigrew explained. "They plan to switch b-back this afternoon."

"Ah!" A slow smile crept over Voldemort's face. "Excellent work, Wormtail! So we must attack the Muggle! Do you know which one it is?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. When and where?"

"Five o'clock. They are m-meeting at the house of one of the M-Muggles. And Master…Potter cannot do m-magic."

"Excellent! You will take us there when the time is right," Voldemort ordered, "and we will destroy both of them, the Muggle and that cursed Potter!"


	31. Matching Boy to Body

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Thirty-One: Matching Boy to Body

_Cranston residence, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 4:45 p.m._:

"Hey, Harry, you're early," Billy said by way of greeting.

"Yeah, I want to get this done as soon as possible," Harry replied. He and the rangers crowded into Billy's garage, which doubled as his lab, and watched as the teen genius fiddled with a large contraption. The machine was about seven feet tall and perhaps ten feet wide. There were two places cut out in the shape of a person, with various wires and switches covering the rest of the space. It looked very impressive.

"We're all set," Billy announced, setting down the pliers he had been using. "You guys ready?"

"Okay, let's do it," Adam agreed. Following Billy's instructions, he and Harry stood in the cut out spaces and linked hands.

"Just hold still," Billy directed. "It will feel weird, but it shouldn't really hurt." After one last check, he took a deep breath and flipped the main switch.

Instantly, Harry and Adam started to shake, as jolts of energy passed between them. Sparks danced and lights flashed for several seconds, before Billy stepped in and turned it off.

Harry and Adam staggered away from the machine clutching their heads and looking very disoriented. Worried, Tanya moved to help them sit down before asking, "Adam? Harry? Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine," Harry answered blearily. Studying his body, he was elated to see that he was now back to normal.

"Guess it worked," Adam commented with relief. "Great job, Billy, thanks."

"No problem. I'm glad it worked. Everything's okay, right? Do you feel normal?"

Slowly, Adam stood up and stretched. "I'm good. Man, it feels so weird. My height and my center of balance are different now."

"Why don't we go to the park so you guys can get used to being…well, you, again," Rocky suggested.

Deciding that it was a good idea, the seven teens stepped outside. They had barely reached the end of the driveway when there was a loud 'crack!'

Instantly, Harry recognized it as the sound of apparation. "Someone's here!" he yelled, scanning the area anxiously. "I'll bet it's Voldemort!"

"We need to find cover so we can morph," Adam whispered, sending a nervous glance at the neighboring houses. "And Harry, you have my powers right now. They stay with the body, remember?"

"We'll morph first," Tommy decided. "Adam, Billy, Harry, can you guys hold them off?"

"Sure…get down!" Racing forward, Billy tackled the red ranger, knocking him to the pavement as a red beam flashed over their heads.

"Thanks, Billy! Guys, let's go!" Tommy snapped, jumping to his feet and running around the side of the house. Kat, Tanya, and Rocky followed his lead, leaving the other three boys alone.

"Where are they?" Adam wondered, searching for any sign of their attackers.

"The sound, and the spell came from over there," Harry noted, motioning to the shrubs on their left. As if to confirm his remark, a group of Death Eaters, Voldemort at their head, emerged from the bushes and began advancing.

"So, Harry Potter, we meet again…for real this time," Voldemort sneered, heading straight for Adam. "You are helpless without magic. Yes, I know your secret now!"

"Do you really?" Adam muttered, backing away. Hiding a smile, he faked a British accent. "Come on and get me then, Voldemort! You couldn't kill me before, and you won't be able to this time!"

Meanwhile, the Death Eaters were circling Harry and Billy. "Poor little Muggles," Bellatrix laughed. "Did you even know what you were getting into when you agreed to help that Potter brat?"

"Of course we did," Harry responded levelly. Sliding his hand discretely into his pocket, he fingered the wand Adam had brought him. Beside him, Billy slid into a defensive stance.

"Hey, leave our friends alone!" Kat shouted, as she and the other rangers reappeared, now morphed.

Not at all distracted by their arrival, Voldemort merely motioned at them dismissively. "Kill the Muggles; let me deal with Potter."

With a demonic glint in her eye, Bellatrix grinned madly and pointed her wand at Billy. "_Avada Kedavra!_" And the fight was on.


	32. The Battle of Mistaken Identities

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Thirty-Two: The Battle of Mistaken Identities

_Cranston residence, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 5:00 p.m._:

Billy flung himself sideways, dodging the Killing Curse and bowling over a Death Eater in the same move. Meanwhile, Harry tripped a wizard, leapt over him, and rolled into the bushes. From there, he drew his stolen wand and began throwing spells into the melee.

Rocky and Tanya fired drew their Zeo laser pistols at Voldemort, who raised a shield. Since the energy blasts were similar to spells, they rebounded harmlessly, but Adam took advantage of the distraction and swept Voldemort's feet from under him. The Dark Lord fell, rather comically, on his backside.

Tommy called his Power Sword, and used it to neatly chop through several wands, leaving the sticks cut in half. Kat followed up by sending her Power Disc to strike the Death Eaters on the temple, knocking them unconscious.

As the battle raged, the various individual fights began to separate. Most of the Death Eaters, along with Billy and the four morphed Zeo rangers, stayed in the middle of Billy's driveway, while Adam and Voldemort were on the lawn. Bellatrix went after Harry, and they dueled in bushes of the neighboring house.

_'How many spells did that blasted Potter brat teach the Muggle?'_ Bellatrix wondered, blocking Harry's latest hex. _'This isn't right; a filthy Muggle shouldn't be allowed to use magic at all!'_

At the same time, Harry was thinking, _'She doesn't know Adam and I switched back. She must think I taught Adam how to use a wand. Hmm…this could be interesting.'_ He decided to strengthen the illusion by attacking her physically.

"Hi-yah!" he yelled, launching a kick that took Bellatrix by surprise and left her open to a Stunning Spell. Delighted, Harry Conjured some ropes to bind her, Stunned her again for good measure, and left her under a shrub before making his way over to Voldemort.

With the other teens occupied, Adam was becoming hard-pressed to defend himself. When Harry arrived on the scene, the green ranger was only barely avoiding Voldemort's curses, and a stream of blood, presumably from a stray spell, was running down his arm.

"Mind if I join in?" Harry asked lightly, stepping in front of Adam with his wand at the ready.

"What can you do?" Voldemort sneered. "I doubt Potter's taught you enough spells to stand up to me!"

"What makes you say that? _I_'m Harry Potter, not him!" Harry retorted.

"Oh, I know about your secret!" Voldemort said confidently. "I know you two switched bodies somehow!"

"That's impossible!" Adam declared. "How did you come up with such a crazy idea?"

In spite of himself, Voldemort was starting to feel a little uncertain. After all, he hadn't seen anything to indicate that the Muggle was actually Potter. Could Pettigrew have lied to him?

"_Legilimens!_" he cried abruptly, catching Harry off guard. It only took a second for the Dark Lord to push past the startled teen's weak defenses and see that it truly was Harry Potter.

"_Protego!_" Harry shouted, managing to knock Voldemort out of his mind. "You see, Tom? You're mistaken…as usual!"

While Voldemort fumed, Adam stepped closer to the Boy-Who-Lived. "Can you give me my Zeonizers, Harry?" he whispered urgently. Remembering how he had done it before, Harry hastily twisted his wrists and summoned the devices, discretely passing them to Adam.

"It's morphin time! Zeo Ranger IV, Green!" Once morphed, Adam moved to stand beside Harry, and they confronted Voldemort.

Faced with two opponents, one with surprising luck and the other an unknown, the Dark Lord wisely chose to retreat. "I'll get you one day, Potter! You just wait and see!" he threatened, then apparated away. His departure signaled the other Death Eaters, and they vanished as well.

Looking around, Harry eyed the scene. There were a dozen or so unconscious wizards who had been left behind and scorch marks from various spells were splashed all over the area. Even the street and the houses on either side bore signs of the disturbance. "Oh boy," he sighed. "How are we going to explain this?"


	33. Important Reflections

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that my limited brain capacity would never allow me to produce such a wonderful concept as Harry Potter or the Power Rangers, nor would my finances allow me to buy them. Therefore, I regretfully state that I do not own Harry Potter, the Power Rangers, or any other characters that you may recognize. I'm not even sure if I own the plot.

**Note: **I'm assuming that you already know the basic story of Harry Potter from books 1 through 5, as well as general information about the Power Rangers (covering all seasons). If you want further explanations about anything, please let me know in a review, and I'll email you back.

'_Italics'_ stand for thoughts/letters or text

Chapter Thirty-Three: Important Reflections

_Cranston residence, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

"I'd think we'd better just get out of here," Billy suggested. "At this time of day, most of the people on this street aren't home yet; if we leave now, we can avoid the hassle. The police will just assume there's been another battle with Mondo."

"Good point," Tommy agreed. "Let's go, guys."

"Wait!" Harry objected. "What about the Death Eaters?"

As if in answer to his question, the Order apparated in. Upon seeing Harry standing with the morphed Rangers, they rushed forward, obviously intent on speaking with him.

"Quick, we need to get out of here!" Adam whispered. "Let them deal with the Death Eaters."

"Okay. Hey, Professor, you might want to check under that bush!" Harry yelled, gesturing to where Bellatrix was lying. Dumbledore paused and looked at the spot just long enough for Harry, Billy, and the rangers to teleport away.

Shacklebolt swore. "Not again! Albus, we really need to find a way to stop them from tele— whatever it's called!"

"Teleporting," Tonks supplied absently. "Hey, is that Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"I don't believe it…it is!" Shacklebolt exclaimed, stunned. "And there are more Death Eaters over there!"

"The Muggle police are coming," Moody warned, using his magical eye to look through a nearby house. "Let's get those Death Eaters and get out of here!"

Within ten minutes, there was nothing left of the earlier battle except for the spell marks and debris. The Angel Grove Police Department chalked it up to another monster battle and thought nothing of it.

…………

_Unknown location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:00 p.m._:

Lord Voldemort was feeling quite frustrated. It was not a feeling he liked.

_'What is going on with the Potter boy?'_ he wondered. Thinking back over the past week, he considered what had happened so far.

First, he had failed in disrupting Potter's Portkey— no, Severus had reported that the boy had been disoriented. Perhaps it had partially worked. At any rate, Potter had run away and somehow made it to America. Then, he had found a way to block the mind link that they shared.

_'How could he block our link so completely?'_ Voldemort asked himself. _'It didn't feel like Occlumency.'_

Speaking (or rather, thinking) of Occlumency, how come the brat had effectively blocked him a few days ago, after he had kidnapped him, yet only an hour ago, he hadn't had any defenses whatsoever? And why was it that today he had seen the Muggle don the strange green uniform, but before, it had been Potter?

_'Could Wormtail have been telling the truth?'_ Voldemort mused. _'Maybe the two boys managed to switch back before we arrived.'_

"Wormtail!" he barked.

"Y-yes, my Lord?" Pettigrew stammered. Inwardly, he was desperately hoping that Voldemort would punish him for their recent defeat.

"You told me that the Muggle and Potter were planning to switch back, did you not?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Is it possible that they made the switch before we attacked them?" Voldemort demanded.

"Um…y-yes, it could be, M-Master."

"I see." Absently dismissing Pettigrew, Voldemort returned to his reflections. _'So the two must have genuinely switched bodies. What an interesting concept. How did they do it? I could accomplish so much more if I had that ability…'_

…………

_Unplottable location, Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 6:30 p.m._:

Albus Dumbledore, Leader of the Light, sank back into a Conjured chair and muttered a string of curses that would have shocked his colleagues and students, had they been able to hear through his Silencing Charm. Pulling out a bottle of Firewhiskey, the Headmaster poured himself a glass as he considered the events of the past week.

_'This all started with the Portkey that Voldemort tampered with,'_ he realized. _'The Dark Lord must have done something to Harry. What if he's controlling him through Dark magic? We must get Harry back right away.'_

That train of thought led him to review his various attempts to contact Harry. _'The only way I can get to Harry is if I get rid of those rangers, first,'_ he noted. _'They could be working for Voldemort and trying to influence Harry. But how did Harry become one of them?'_

Suddenly, an image of Harry, as he had last seen him, flashed into his mind, and he noticed something. _'Harry was standing with one other boy and _five_ rangers. He wasn't the green ranger this time. What happened? What's going on?'_

With a groan, Dumbledore rubbed at his temples, attempting to ease his growing headache. _'I'll have to send those Death Eaters to the Ministry. How am I going to explain where they came from? And the school year will be starting soon; I can't stay out here much longer. I have other duties to attend to. Maybe I should bring the Weasleys here. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will be more effective at talking to Harry. Yes, that's what I'll do.'_

Relieved at having chosen a plan of action, Dumbledore set the Firewhiskey aside and went to deal with the Death Eaters.

**Author's Note:** In this story, Dumbledore is not evil. He might be a little bit manipulative, but overall, he still has Harry's best interests at heart. At this point, he's just a little misguided and suspicious of the rangers.


	34. Not an Update…Goodbye

Hi everyone,

As you can see, this is not a new update. I'm sure you've been wondering why I stopped updating. Well, I have to apologize, because I understand how frustrating it is to read an unfinished story, but I've decided to stop writing. I've been struggling with this issue for a while now, and I just don't have the self-control to read and write fanfiction and still keep up with more important things, like schoolwork. I feel that this is becoming an addiction and interfering with my spiritual life, so I need to stop now, before it gets out of hand. Furthermore, I've actually lost interest in Harry Potter in general. I hope you all understand, and once again, I apologize.

Thank you for reading my work; you've inspired and encouraged me so much. God bless!

Sincerely,

Light Avatar


	35. Ending

Okay, people have asked me to post the rest of my notes or whatever so that doesn't delete this story, so…this is what I've written of chapter 34, and after that is the rest of the story in summary form.

Chapter Thirty-Four:

_The Power Chamber, just outside of Angel Grove, California, U.S.A. — 8:00 a.m._:

Harry walked hesitantly into the main room of the Power Chamber and looked up at the giant tube that dominated the area. "Um…Zordon?" he asked tentatively.

The tube lit up, and Zordon's face appeared. "Yes, Harry? Is something the matter?"

"I just wanted to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind," Harry said politely.

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, first of all, I was wondering why the wizarding government hasn't investigated here before. I mean, the Death Eaters have been throwing a lot of magic around, and even before I came here, wouldn't they have noticed the rangers?"

"Not exactly," Zordon replied with a hint of a smile. "I have placed special shields and wards all around this area to hide the activities of the rangers from the wizarding world. There were no wizards in Angel Grove before you arrived, so the magical government did not pay attention to this city. It seems that those same shields also block detection of magic."

"Oh! So I can practice magic?" Harry inquired eagerly.

"Yes, I believe so. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?"

"Um…actually, yes. I was thinking about the shields that you use around the Power Chamber. You said that they disperse magic, right? Do you think I could adapt that technology to use in the war against Voldemort?"

Zordon looked thoughtful. "I do not know. Magic and technology do not mix well. Eltarian technology is far more advanced than Earth's, which is why it nullifies magic, whereas magic normally cancels out Earth's technology. However, if the technology blocks your enemy's magic, it will also block your magic. In addition, Eltarian technology requires a great deal of equipment."

"Oh." Glancing around the Power Chamber, Harry realized with disappointment that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to duplicate all the consoles and get them to England.

CHAPTER INCOMPLETE

As to the rest of the story…I didn't plan it out completely, but basically, Harry would stay with the rangers until the end of summer, practicing magic, helping the rangers, and learning martial arts. Hermione and Ron would come over, but they would be unable to find or catch Harry. When school started, Harry would go back to Hogwarts and act normal, but refuse to tell anyone what had happened with the rangers.

Later, Voldemort would somehow kidnap some of the rangers, and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna, and the other rangers would team up to rescue them. Then, all of them would fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters, and Harry would defeat Voldemort using some of the Morphin' energy that the rangers gave him.

I know that's not a very good summary, but I honestly hadn't thought it out all the way to the end. I hope this at least partially resolves the story.


End file.
